Four weeks two days
by STIXandMANNY
Summary: Life with Tony Sark is always full of surprises, some great others not so much. It was during one of the more pleasantly romantic surprises that Thor's little brother, the one everyone assumed locked away after he lead an army to earth only a year ago pays them a visit. They manage to cage him, only for the avengers to get called away leaving Pepper alone in the tower with the god.
1. Chapter 1

**My first ever attempt at an avengers fic. Sorry if characters seem OOC.  
Obviously I don't own the Avengers or any Marvel characters.**

**Don't really have a plot planned out for this just an idea for an ending and the desire for some Pepper, Loki interaction. So updates may be all over the place as I'm a serial procrastinator. So hope for the best *fingers crossed* and hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was not often that Pepper Potts and Tony Stark got to spend quality time together. Between her work schedule as CEO of Stark Industries, and the avengers there was rarely room for 'them' time. So it was just her luck that when they finally had an evening to themselves, an evening involving penthouse views, rose petals, over one hundred candles, a three course meal and Dum-E as personal waiter (Perhaps not the best idea). That a certain crazed god of mischief decided to suddenly appear by Tony's personal bar, alarms blaring.

To her relief there was no epic battle like the one a year ago and Tony wasn't thrown out any windows. Naturally everyone was suspicious at the villain's willingness to comply to tony, in his armoured suit of course. Who took him down to the newly installed cell in the sub basement. Especially after his little stunt the first time the god willingly let himself be caged. It was an understatement to say the avengers were not pleased when the god of thunder arrived two and a half hours later to warn them of his brother escape.

Loki hadn't spoken a word since he arrived and was not at all pleased to see his brother. The plan was for Thor to take him straight back to Asgard unfortunately just as they were about to head down and fetch the troublesome god. The avengers where summoned for an urgent mission in Africa that would take three weeks. A mission that was in fact so important that the director had shouted "I don't care if you're wearing nothing but your piss stained jocks from last Tuesday, get your ass over here now!" Before a single word even had time to leave Tony's mouth, cutting the line instantly afterwards.

And in an attempt to cut stress they decided to leave Furry out of the loop on the whole Loki situation.

He spent the first week just sitting there on the cot, the only movement being the rise and fall of his chest as he glared into the hidden camera in the corner. How he knew it was even there, Pepper had no clue, obviously there were surveillance cameras monitoring his every move but the fact that he found its exact location instantly was more than a little unnerving.

Dum-E would bring the god food twice a day, placing it on the corner table and leave again. Returning an hour later to retrieve the plate giving a small disappointed whirring sound each time he removed the untouched meal.

After one full week of the God refusing to do anything but glare into the hidden lens. Pepper decided it was up to her to do something. Yeah Tony would no doubt go ballistic when he found out. After all he had been very adamant that she go nowhere near the god. In fact he had gone as far as to warn her not to even look at him through the video feed. As if he was some sort of twisted creature that would come crawling out of the screen like in some Asian horror movie.

But as much as she would rather have nothing to do with the imprisoned god. She wasn't about to let him starve himself to death on her watch. There was no way in hell she was going to tell Thor his brother had died when she was the only one in the tower to look after him. She didn't doubt that she would be the unfortunate soul to get stiffed with the unbearable job of informing the god. Just like she gets stuck with all the other crapy jobs Tony doesn't want to do himself. Steve would most likely volunteer to be the bearer of bad news but she just wouldn't feel right dumping it on him if she was the one at the tower with the prisoner.

And so she found herself standing in the elevator headed for the sub basement that contains the god proof cell. At least Tony had assured everyone that no-one could break out of his super containment cell not even Thor himself. Thor had been quick to take to that challenge, luckily it only took the genius billionaire half an hour to talk the blonde god out of trying to demolish his just finished cell. And yes even thought Stark tower was the size of the Empire state building if not taller and yet it apparently still required several sub levels as well.

The trickster didn't even acknowledge her presence as the elevator doors opened with a ping announcing her arrival. He just continued to glare at the exact spot he had been focusing on all week. Thought admittedly it was a lot less menacing then it had been to start with.

Okay so she was down here now what? She hadn't really planed this out before marching down here. Introductions? That's how normal people start conversation with people they don't know yet right? Surely the same rules apply even with deranged demigods who try to take over the world._ '_I hope.' Pepper mentally crossed her fingers.

"Hi, I'm Virginia Potts. Thought most people call me Pepper. And you're Loki right? I mean duh of course you are, practically everyone knows who you are... aaand you obviously already knew that I know who you are... And that was really stupid... Heh." Pepper blurted.

'Oh god what was that? Could I be any more awkward. He probably thinks I'm a complete idiot. Come on Pep you run Stark industries, you can do this.'

And apparently that blabbering mess wasn't even worth the dark-haired mans time. He didn't even so much as twitch a finger.

"You haven't touched your food." She tried again. This time however she got a response.

"How very observant of you." Loki drawled. Not taking his eyes from the spot on the wall.

Pepper crossed her arms with a huff. "You haven't eaten a bite since you got here. And I'll have you know I take time out of my busy schedule to prepare those meals just for you. I even added mint to some of your evening meals."

Okay that was a lie. Most of his meals were microwave meals, but she had cooked one or two of them.

"Let me guess, that was that idiot Thor's idea." Loki replied turning his head to look at her.

"He said it was your favourite."

Loki scoffed at this. "A had a horse when I was young that favoured the smell. It had a bad leg, I added the sent to the balms and ointments I used on her. So my room smelt a bit minty that doesn't mean I love it. I can't stand the taste."

"Oh, sorry, I'll make you something else." The strawberry blonde apologised as she sent Dum-E to retrieved the plate of food on the table. As she got into the lift the god spoke again.

"I do not eat because I choose not to. Not just because it has mint."

Pepper was back a few minutes later and Dum-E whirled into the cell with a plate of last nights roast. The god glanced towards the plate but didn't make any attempt to move.

"You haven't eaten all week, you've got to be hungry." She spoke from the other side of the reinforced glass that according to Tony was a strong as diamond. She got nothing in return, not even the slightest acknowledgment that he pay her any attention. He was being stubborn and quite frankly rather childish, But she had been dealing with Tony Stark for years now, so she was used to stubborn children with over inflated egos because two-thirds of the time that's just how the genius, billionaire acted, like a child.

"Come on at least taste it." She tried.

Nothing.

"Just a few bites."

"I will not be ordered around by some mortal woman." Loki snapped. Turning his attention to the strawberry blonde.

Pepper sighed. "I'm not ordering you to do anything I'm asking. Please just try to eat some, surly even gods have to eat."

This just gained her an eye roll and a snide remark. "Obviously. Every living thing needs some form of sustenance to survive."

"Oh my god, really? I had no idea." Pepper over dramatised an expression of shock. Voice dripping sarcasm. Virginia Potts was most certainly not above acting like a child. She could be persuasively irritating when she wanted. At times it was the only way to get Tony to show his face at one of the more important board meetings. Though getting frustrated stalking off and ignoring his calls for the next few days often worked just as well.

And the glare was back. "Please, I don't know how long you Asgardians can go without food. But this can't be healthy."

The trickster flopped back heavy on the bed, rolling to his side and turning his back on the women to signal that the conversation was over.

"Oh very mature." Pep scoffed folding her arms over he chest. She stood there in silence for two full minutes before throwing up her arms in defeat. "Fine have it your way!" She exclaimed storming back to the elevator.

About five minutes after the strawberry blonde left The dark-haired demigod walked across the room, sitting at the corner table and cutting off a bite sized chunk of roast with his plastic utensils. Though it was in no way for the sake of that woman. Not because she had asked nicely and certainly not because she had pretended to care about his wellbeing. No, Loki chose to eat it because he was hungry. Absolutely nothing to do with Pepper's false concern.


	2. Chapter 2

Pepper couldn't help but smile over last nights victory. Having convinced the god of mischief to eat something. Okay so she wasn't entirely sure if it was her concern that had the god eating or if he had just happened to be hungry. Perhaps her chat with him the evening before had nothing to do what so ever with the end result. But he had eaten it and he even ate the toast he was given for breakfast, so she was chalking it up as a victory anyway.

"What are you doing now?" Loki sighed. The mortal woman had come down about an hour ago setting up a small table and chair by the wall just right of the elevator, piled it with papers, files and her laptop and stark pad. And had sat there working away since.

"I'm working, as CEO of Stark industries I have a lot of paper work to do. I have to check sales and accounts, try to figure out what is draining the budget in the R&D so fast and start planning out-" Pep explained before being cut of by the trickster.

"I can see that. I mean to know what you are doing down here? Surely there are far more suitable places to do your paper work like say an office." Loki deadpanned.

"It must be rather dull being down here all by yourself. And Thor said you had spent the last year locked up in a cell under the place, so I thought you might like some company for a change." She smiled back. She probably really shouldn't be hanging out in the same space as the young man who tried to enslave humanity, even if there was a supposedly unbreakable wall of glass separating the two.

Yet for some strange reason her felt compelled to be near him. Perhaps it was that he was sitting there floors below the rest of the tower, all alone, and quite frankly she found that a little depressing.

"Well some find comfort in solitude." Loki retorted.

"How did you even get back here on earth anyhow? Your brother said your father-"

"Not my brother and most certainly not my father." The green-eyed god spat interrupting her.

"Sorry. Thor said that Odin?" That was his name wasn't it... Or was it Allfather? No maybe that was his surname. But didn't they go by whatever-son in Asgard? Maybe he was different because he's king?... Probably should have just said addressed him as king? Oh what ever she doubt Loki actually cares what she called the guy at the moment. "Had bound your magic with those bracelets you're wearing." She finished.

"Is that what he said..." Loki trailed off. Turning to stare blankly at the thick concrete wall opposite him.

'What was that supposed to mean?' Pepper wondered. Giving up on the god and going back to doing her paperwork after the man failed to say anything else.

Three hours later and the silence was starting to get to her. "Do you feel any remorse for what you've done?" She inquired. Probably not the best question to ask the god right now, after all she didn't want to make him mad. Tony may have announced his containment cell god proof but she didn't test just how god proof with an enraged demigod who had already attacked their planet once.

The god of lies laughing the question off in her face then promising to bring more destruction to the planet was another thought she hoped would not prove true. But she had been wondering since he had turned up in tower a little over a week ago.

"That depends really." The dark-haired man replied.

Pepper's expression changed to that of confusion. "Depends?"

Loki glanced at the strawberry blonde for a moment before staring at the wall across from him once again. "Yes." He continued. "Do I regret every thing I did between Thor's banishment and my fall from the bifrost, sending the destroyer after him, freezing the gate-keeper and trying to wipe out the entire Jotun race? Most certainly. I regret it all, but do I regret Letting a few Jotun into Asgard to postpone Thor's coronation? Not at all, he was by no means ready to be king." He huffed before composing him self and continuing.

"Though if your question is aimed specifically on the attack on your realm then I suppose the answer is no, not particularly. Whilst I admit I do feel some form of sympathy for those who were affected, it is no more than what any other would feel towards those to which they have no emotional bond who have gone through some form of tragedy. That being said I can not honestly say that I feel regret nor remorse for what happened. Besides I have almost no recollection of the incident. Do not get me wrong I have little remorse for the Jotnar affected by my actions as well, it is not just the mortals I feel little guilt towards."

The room was completely silent after Loki finished. Pepper taking in everything the god had said. She didn't know much of the whole bifrost incident or what ever these Jotun's are, perhaps she would ask Thor when he and the others got back. But what did he mean by almost no recollection, how the hell could some one bring an army of aliens and attack a planet and not remember. That had to be a lie, right? Then again it might be a possibility that even an Asgardian may suffer some memory loss after being flung around by the Hulk. Especially considering the dent Loki had left in the floor.

"Almost no? Then what do you remember?" She questioned.

Receiving no answer as Loki continued to stare blankly straight ahead, face devoid of emotion. She decided she needed a break. She was over paperwork, and sitting down here with a silent god who was once again refusing to acknowledge anyone was just sad. She needed a distraction maybe a bit of shopping would help, perhaps she would buy that lovely pair of black and silver heels she had spotted the other day. Yep that sounded like a plan.

* * *

The next day Thor's brother once again didn't eat his morning meal, just sitting there like he had done the first week staring at the hidden lens. Only this time it wasn't the hateful glare he had begun with it was more a blank stare, as though his mind wasn't actually focused on anything. At first Pepper had tried asking about his skipped meal, if he would like something else instead. Perhaps he was getting sick of toast and jam. But he either chose to ignore her or he hadn't heard her.

Either way she was left with nothing but silence. She was starting to wonder why she even kept coming down here in the first place. Still she was there so she figured she'd make the best of it, so she had Dum-E bring her some snacks and a drink, asked Jarvis to put on some music. At a normal volume, not that so blearingly loud that you can't even hear someone scream, that Tony preferred. She rather preferred her music at more of a background sound level. And made herself comfortable with the latest copies of Vanity Fair and Us weekly.

"May I ask what it is that you are reading?" Pepper startled at Loki's voice even thought he spoke rather softly.

"Oh, It's a magazine called Vanity fair. It has articles on celebrities, fashion, and current affairs." She explained turning her focus from the magazine to the young man in the cell.

The trickster raised a brow at this. "So it is a book of gossip?" He inquired.

"I guess you could say that. After all earth has many different magazines that centre around celebrity talk." She shrugged.

"We do not have such book in Asgard. Gossip is spread by mouth alone as it would seem a waste of time to make record of it all, it is constantly changing and would most likely soon be forgotten anyhow." He explained.

"yes we'll they can get a little repetitive, though people tend to throw most magazines out after they are done with them." Pepper admitted.

"That seem rather wasteful." Loki said. "Our books and scrolls are usually more scholarly, writings of past kings and laws, major battles, history, educational lessons in weaponry and spellcratf and so on." He waved his hand dismissively. "Not that Asgard's warriors, bother reading up on the finer points of battle or the importance of each stance or placement of their weapon. All they really care about is who can hit harder or strike fastest. And many of them would look a lot less clumsy if they paid a little more attention to strategy and perfecting their stances and less on who has the greatest strength."

Loki sighed, shaking his head. "Whilst we do have some tomes on Myth and legends even those are more commonly spoken through tales or accounts then being read about. That being said that's not to say they are not recorded at all, after all a lot of the more important myths and legends are known through out the realms. For example Ragnarök." He finished.

"That's the one with the wolves and snake right? Something to do with the end of the world?" Okay Norse mythology wasn't exactly something Pepper had a lot of knowledge on. Though admittedly after everything that happened a year ago she did look into it a little. Though most of it just sounded so ridiculous that she waved it off.

"Yes it states that the sun and the moon will be swallowed by the wolves Sköll and Hati. But surely the story is but that, just a tale. If such beasts did indeed exist then certainly some one would have seen them, after all they would have to be enormous if they are to swallow the sun and moon. And then there is the giant snake Jörmungandr, who was supposedly cast into the sea. I remember when I first heard that tale as a small child I spent the better part of a week watching the ocean waters and not once did I see so much as a shadow of such a thing. Mother later told me that it spends most its time in the oceans of Midgard, though I suspect that was mostly to stop me spending so much time staring into the sea below the cliffs of Asgard." Loki said sceptically.

"I have trouble believing in such a story when there is so little proof to show for it."

"Yes, and I think if we had an enormous snake living in our ocean that some one would have spotted it by now." Pepper pointed out. "Though perhaps the wolves have not yet been born. Aren't they the sons of the wolf that bit of that Ty guys hand. Fenrir? Was it?"

She regretted asking that the minute the words left her lips. She had read somewhere that the wolf had been one of Loki's children, So that may have been a sore spot. God she hoped it wasn't. Then again she was pretty sure the snake was also mentioned to be his but the way he just spoke of the creature it couldn't be.

Though to her relief the god of mischief just laughed. "Týr, and whilst that brainless oaf did have his hand bitten off. I'm pretty sure it was just a regular nameless ice wolf that did it." He shook his head before continuing.

"Thor and I where still quit young at the time and one of the warriors had captured a large Ice wolf from Jotunheim. I'd assume Týr had little too much mead as he had decided it a brilliant idea to put his hand in the beasts mouth, needless to say as expected it didn't take kindly to the action." The dark-haired god scrunched his face in distaste as he finished. "It wasn't so much a bit his hand off as more of a mauled his hand so severely that it was safer for the healers to just remove it altogether."

Okay even Pepper had to grimace at that.

Loki let out a small huff "though the creature has grown considerably in size during the telling of that tale. It was twice the size of a man last I heard."

"Sounds a little like Tony's retelling of missions, I swear there are always twice as many explosions and more bad guy butt kicking in his version than anyone else recalls." She chuckled before offering the god a snack, which he surprisingly turned down rather politely, Though considering he and Thor are princes perhaps that shouldn't be such a surprise.

Conversation dull again afterwards and Pepper decided she would bring some books down for the guy. At least that way he'd have something to help pass the time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Big thanks to all that have reviewed, faved or followed this fic.**

* * *

Loki scrunched his nose at the image in the mirror, He wasn't even entirely sure what it was he saw that caused his emotions to twist and bubble like they did as he stare into the reflective glass. Whether it was his long unkept hair, deathly pale skin with dark rings around his eyes. Even with the glam spell he had managed to keep up after Odin had bound him with those horrid metal bracelets around his wrists, he was still but a ghost of his former self.

Or was it the scars and marks he could see marring his body beneath the glam if he focused long enough, the marks he could not erase without his full power. Some from his battle here on Midgard a year ago when he was defeated once again by his broth- Thor and his friends, and some he couldn't quite recall how he had come about. There was actually quite a bit he had trouble remembering at the moment and when ever he tried he would only find bits and pieces and even those were fuzzy at best, he hadn't even heard a word the Allfather had spoken to him when Thor had dragged him back to Asgard. And trying to concentrate on piecing it back together only resulted in head-splitting migraines.

It may have even been the blue monster lurking just beneath his skin that made the image staring back at him so disgusting to look at. Perhaps a mixture of them all, but what ever it was he hated it. That pathetic, weak creature looking back at him.

* * *

Pepper startled a little as the ai's voice broke the silence in her office.

"Miss Potts the prisoner is acting violently." Jarvis informed her.

"What?" She asked confused. As Jarvis brought up a live feed from the containment room. The screen showed the green-eyed god smashing the mirror in the cell's ensuite. Trust Tony Stark to make a prison cell with its own personal ensuite.

There was blood on the sink and shards of mirror that lay on the floor, the god himself let out a frustrated growl as he attempt to tear the remaining pieces off of the wall. Without thinking Pepper took off out of her office and straight down to Loki's cell.

It wasn't until she had barged through the bathroom's door that she realised just how foolish her actions could be. He was dangerous, he took out half of Manhattan the last time he was here and she had just run straight into his cell. She wouldn't stand a chance if he decided to use a mirror shard as a weapon and attack her. And even if Jarvis warned Tony of her danger there was no way he would make it back to the tower in time to do anything.

She cautiously opened her eyes lowering her arms, not even realising she had raised them up in defence in the first place, as the pain she expected didn't come. Much to her relief there was no sharp sting as glass sliced through her skin, no mad evil laughing as Loki watched her die, like the villains in the movies.

Pepper's eyes scanned the small bath room trailing over the wreckage of what was once a very expensive floor to ceiling mirror and stopping when she found the green-eyed god sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest, fully clothed in the corner shower.

"Lo-Loki?" Pepper spoke cautiously as she walked over towards the Asgardian. Broken shards of mirror crunching under her heels as she made her way across the wreckage on the floor.

"Loki? Are you okay?" She tried again but still got no response from the man. She was pretty sure that he hadn't even noticed she had entered the room. She paused, watching him with concern, the water had a slight pink tinge to it as it sprayed over his injured hands and she couldn't be sure due to the water from the shower and the fact that he wasn't making a sound but he may have been crying.

She had no idea what to do part of her wanted to go over and try to comfort the guy while the other half warned her not to. After all she had no idea how he would react if she startled him, which with how he was at the moment was a rather high likely hood, he may lash out. Not wanting to chance setting him off she decided to leave him be and come check on him once he had calmed down a bit.

Pepper left the cell informing Jarvis to make sure the water stay at a reasonable temperature. The last thing she wanted was too be stuck caring for a god with a cold, though it was clearly obvious the god she had now wasn't the healthiest. And asked Dum-E to sweep up the broken glass all over the sink and floor.

An hour and a half later Pepper stepped out of the elevator holding a small tray with grapes an apple and a small bowl of trail mix. She found the trickster sitting in the corner against the thick glass wall reading one of the books she had brought down for him the other day. She wasn't sure he could read their text at first but he had assured her that if she could teach him basics then he would be fine. So she had Jarvis play him an educational video that taught the alphabet. Turns out he was a fast learner and a little over an hour later he was reading the first book. At first he had pestered her with question after question, about the meaning of words or what certain objects mentioned in the books were. So she ended up giving the god a dictionary, though he didn't need consult the dictionary very often now.

Loki had a towel draped over his bare shoulders and wore the navy sweat pants he was given when Tony had placed him in the cell. And his hands were wrapped in the torn grey cloth of his shirt. The strawberry Blonde guessed either Dum-E was washing his other pair of clothes or they were sitting in a wet heap on the bathroom floor.

"Hey, Um how are you're hands?" Pepper asked as she approached the glass.

The god of mischief gave her a quick glance before going back to his book. "They'll heal."

Pepper shook her head "Look, if you give me your word that you wont try anything, I'll bandage them up properly for you."

This got the gods full attention. "Oh." He spoke raising a brow "And since when has my word meant anything to any one? In case you haven't realised I'm often called the god of lies, it has been many centuries since my word has had any worth. Be it truth or not."

That was a little unexpected. "Okay... Well now I'm a little less, though still willing to take it." She spoke.

"Fine." Loki sighed "Do as you wish."

Pepper handed the tray to Dum-E then ran upstairs to fetch a first aid kit, returning a few minutes later with a first aid kit and a plain green tee that had been floating around the place. It had just shown up in the wash one day. At first she had given it to Tony thinking it was one of his, who then tossed it into the living room stating it wasn't his. She tried Bruce next as he'd been spending so much time in the labs with Tony lately, when he didn't recognise it she had tried the other avengers who frequented the place and still no owner.

"Here." She said as she tossed the prince the shirt upon entering the cell then went about unpacking the things she needed from the first aid kit.

She glanced around the room as Loki pulled the shirt on. Happy that Loki had eaten the apple and most of the grapes. "You know I always imagined Thor as the messy brother." She mused looking over the books scattered across the floor and table by the bed.

"We're not brothers. And I am not messy." The green-eyed god pointed out.

"Oh really." Pepper scoffed "Well what do you call that?" She gestured towards the books. "Not to mention the fact you just tossed your towel in the general direction of the bathroom." She chuckled.

"I prefer the term organised chaos. It's not mess if you know exactly were everything is." He stated matter of factly. "And the towel is now in a place of convenience for the next time I enter the bathroom."

Pepper laughed as she got to work tending to the tricksters hands. She sprayed the cuts that looked as if they had already began healed a little with antiseptic before wrapping them in bandages.

"So what was that all about anyway? Tearing down a mirror with your bear hands isn't the smartest idea." She joked as she finished wrapping his hands.

Loki just shrugged bringing up his hand to rub at his left temple. Pepper had notice him doing that quite a lot lately, perhaps she should get him some aspirin though she wasn't sure how effective they would be on a god. She packed up the first aid kit before glancing at her watch.

"Well I'd better go I have a meeting to get to." She said as she left for the elevator.

"Thank you." She heard Loki say softly as she left the cell. Well she hadn't been expecting that. She smiled warmly as she turned back to face the cell after entering the lift, to see that he had retired to the cot in the corner of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki started to panic as his eyes fluttered open. He woke to the sound of chittering as half a dozen Chitauri closed in on him from inside the cell. They had found him, how had they found him. Loki made to leap from the cot and try to get away, if he could just put a little more distance between them then he could teleport to the other side of the reinforced glass wall, but to his horror he found he could not move. He pulled at his arms frantically glancing down to see that he had been bound to the bed.

His eyes darted between the creatures closing in around him to the restrains that held him at bay his mind racing as he tried to work out what had happened. He didn't remember being tied to the bed in fact he was pretty sure he hadn't even done anything to warrant being restrained. He hadn't killed or hurt anyone this time around and he had been more than civil enough with Lady Pepper surely, was it because his little break down that resulted in a broken mirror.

His heart beat started to pick up speed as he tugged desperately at the straps pinning him in spot. Fear began to cloud his mind as the Chitauri closed in most of them armed with small blades but the one Loki could not tear his eyes from held a small grungy old tin pot in his gloved hands. No. No, not again. He usually acted brave, feigned calm but it just wasn't working now, he was breathing so fast he could barely gain enough air as hard as he try he just couldn't control the fear this time. His breathing almost ceased immediately as one of the Chitauri grabbed his jaw, its claws digging into his flesh as it yanked his mouth open the other Chitauri now holding the pot of boiling liquid right above him.

He couldn't move, couldn't do anything to stop them so he did the only thing he could. Call for the one person who made him feel safest.

Thor.

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since Thor's crazy little brother had decided to drop in. And Pepper had to admit he had not been as scary, evil and psychotic as she had thought. In fact as much as she knew Tony would disapprove she didn't find his presence so horrible, she actually didn't mind spending time near the god even when he was silently doing his own thing.

She dropped the folder she was holding when she exited the lift. The cell in front of her held about half a dozen aliens that had attacked New York a year ago. Why had Jarvis not sounded the alarm. "Ja-Jarvis H-how did they..."

"I have already scanned the room apart from yourself Loki is the only other living thing detected in the room. Their for the Chitauri must be some form of illusion." The ai informed her.

Just then she heard Loki mumble his brother's name though she could not see the god through the crowd of Chitauri. One of the creatures moved closer to the trickster and he once again called for his brother. Not able to ignore the distress in his voice Pepper punched in the code on the door and ran towards the aliens. God she hoped they were only illusions.

"Loki?" She called as she swung a book at the creature, she had picked it up when she entered the cell, Not the best weapon but it was better than nothing. Much to her relief the book swiped straight though the thing proving they were indeed illusions.

Thor's name left Loki's mouth one last time as he sat bolt upright eyes wide and panting. He flinched back as he realised the creatures still surrounded him now that he awoke. In a panicked state of fear his fist struck out at the Chitauri closest to him just as Pepper stepped through the illusion to try to wake the god. The woman fell back with a cry as Loki's fist collided with her face. The god gasped as his mind caught up to him and he realised what he had just done.

"L-lady Pepper I'm sorry I..." He stuttered covering his ears as a loud alarm sounded through out the room.

"Jarvis!" Pepper yelled over the noise whilst holding her bleeding nose. "Jarvis, false alarm, its okay. Turn off the alarm."

The siren ended instantly afterwards. Followed by the ai's voice "My apologies miss Potts, I was programmed to sound the alarm if the prisoner acted violently or posed a threat towards you. Master Stark has already been alerted via the alarm." The ai paused shortly before speaking again. "Master Stark is on the line I'm putting him through now."

Panic began to flare in Peppers mind, Tony would think the god had attacked her and come rushing home as soon as he saw her. It was an accident, she should have know better than to get close to the god when he was obviously panicked. But Tony wouldn't see it that way.

"No video feed!" She yelled to the ai, looking back to Loki. He had managed to school his face back to impassive and calm though he was still breathing a little fast. "Don't connect the video feed."

There was a slight clicking sound as Jarvis connected the call followed by Tony's worried voice. "What's wrong! Pepper what's happening! Loki I swear to god..."

"I'm fine." Pepper cut him off.

"What?"

"I'm fine Tony." She reassured him.

"Then why isn't there video feed, Pep?" He asked in return.

"I'm just stepped out of the shower." Loki raised a brow at this.

"Jarvis sounded the alarm." He said sounding a little sceptical.

"Oh that." Pepper waved off "He broke the mirror, Jarvis saw it as an act of violence. Don't worry Dum-E is cleaning the mess as we speak."

"You sent Dum-E in there while that psychopath was trashing things." Tony sounded offended.

"He'll be fine. Between you and me I think Loki may have a soft spot for the little guy." She laughed earning a half assed glare from the dark-haired god.

Tony let out a sigh of relief. "Glad you're alright then, I'd better get going the bird and the spider are trying to make my head explode with their minds again. Don't really want to chance it happening." He chuckled before cutting the line.

Peppers attention was brought back to the god of mischief when she heard a light clapping sound. "Well." He grinned "Aren't you the talented little liar."

Pepper Glared at the god in response as she headed for the bathroom to fetch some toilet paper for her bleeding nose. Damn she hoped it wasn't broken It hurt so damned much.

"Oh come now, take it as a compliment." Loki huffed not sure if he had managed to insult the woman who had just saved him having to deal with Thor and his stupid mortal friends. No doubt Thor would just drag him straight back to Asgard if he and the avengers returned early because they believed Stark's precious girl was in trouble. So the longer that blonde brute stay away the better.

Pepper returned a minute later having washed her face and holding toilet tissue to her nose. "You sure do pack a punch." She groaned as she sat by the bed.

"I am sorry about that. I promise it was not intentional." Loki apologised dropping his gaze to the side.

"You were calling for your brother." The strawberry blonde pointed out.

"I was asleep, I hardly had control over what was said or done." He snapped back.

Pepper raised a brow, he had not denied his and Thor's brother hood that time. Her face then turned to that of confusion. "So what the hell was that just now? How were those chitauri things here?" She questioned not even sure the god knew.

"They were illusions." Loki explained deep in thought "It would seem I subconsciously conjured them in my sleep. They are but images and can not harm, well besides scaring the living daylights out of one that is."

He released a small sigh shaking his head. "It has been many centuries since I have projected my dreams. Not since I was a young child and had rather frequent nightmares." He gave an amused huff through his nose. "Sacred the life out of my brother on several occasions."

Pepper opened her mouth to say some thing but then thought better of it. Loki had just said brother, sure it may have just been a slip of tongue but she figured it best not to draw attention to it, lest she re-spark things.

"So that was like a live show of what you were dreaming? I guess getting close to you as you woke was not the best idea then." She laughed tossing the bloody tissue now that her nose had let up.

"Yes, and no, not the smartest move." The god of mischief answered.

"What were they doing?" Pepper voiced. "In your dreams. Why had they surrounded you? It certainly didn't sound like it was a very enjoyable dream."

"That is not of importance." Loki brushed of her concern growing silent for a moment seeming to contemplate something before speaking again. "Though I feel that I should perhaps warn you that there is a chance the Chitauri may again attack your realm."

"I thought they were all killed when there space ship thing was blown up?" She asked slightly confused.

Loki let out a breath. "That was but a fraction of his soldiers." The god stated.

"There are still Chitauri left? Wait, his? Who's army? I thought they were yours?" Pepper fired out the questions at record speed. She had always began to talk faster when she was worried, like full-blown worried or over excited. It was a habit that stuck with her since childhood.

"I don't.." Loki rubbed at his forehead scrunching his eyes closed. "I can not recall. No matter how I try to recall the only thing that comes to mind is purple."

"Purple?" Pepper repeated.

"Yes purple. Though I know not why."

"Are you okay?" Pepper asked as the god sat hunched on the bed fingers pressed to his forehead as his thumbs rubbed circles on his temples. A slight pained expression on his face.

"Merely a head ache it will pass." The god replied.

Pepper stood "Perhaps I should get you some Aspirin." She said before leaving the room to fetch said drug.


	5. Chapter 5

**Again bid thanks to all who take the time to read my story!**

**Hadn't planned on posting this chapter tonight but I just finished playing the game Brothers: a tale of two sons. An amazing little game about two brothers who set out on a quest to get a cure for their sick father. The older brother strong and protective while the younger one seems a little more mischievous have to rely on one another to survive on their journey. I cried so hard at the end. Certainly one of the best I've played in a while.**

**Anyways after that little journey of emotion I decided what the hell I'll post this chapter tonight. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Why did you warn me about the Chitauri?" Pepper asked the god as she exited the lift the next day.

Loki leaned back drawing his focus from the book to instead find the ceiling. "I do not know. Perhaps I felt I should give some warning so that you may be some what prepared should they decide to attack again." He let out a sigh refusing to make eye contact with the woman.

"And I may have felt some what obliged, as I did almost break your nose... And throw Stark? Was it, out of a window last time I was here and it would seem you are somewhat attached to the man. Not to mention quit a lot of damage to his and what I assume is also your tower. What with opening a portal directly above it and all."

"Wait a minute." Pep crossed her arms. "You told me you did not recall the attack." She narrowed her eyes.

The god finally looked at her giving a roll of his eyes. "I lied, no surprise there." He retorted.

"So what, every thing you told me the other day was a lie?" She snapped "and here I was foolishly thinking you may have a heart after all."

Loki bristled at that, huffing out a snot as he tossed the book in his hands in her direction. It bounced off of the glass wall, landing with a thump as he got to his feet hands clenched in tight fists as he stormed into the bathroom.

"What you just going to run and hide." Pepper fumed as the door slammed shut. She couldn't believe she had actually believed him. Hell she was actually beginning to like the guy.

* * *

Loki Slammed the bathroom door shut breathing hard as he paced the floor. Of course he did not have a heart, monsters don't have hearts. And that was what he was wasn't it. A frost giant, a monster... So why did he feel horrible about every thing he had done to Thor.

He let out a frustrated groan as he slumped to the floor, elbows resting on his knees as his hands pulled at his hair. He was not running like some coward, he just had to try to calm down a bit. He had to calm down before he acted on his emotions, he had done that a bit to often lately, and all that ever resulted in was regrets. He did not wish to lash out at her or cause her any harm, and whilst she many believe herself safe with that wall between them he knew other wise.

He should not have been surprised that Odin had underestimated his abilities. And so the magic repressor's that the king had placed around his wrist failed to hold back all of his magic. And while the amount of magic he was able to reach was small it was still enough. After all he had managed to travel between realms, and while Midgard wasn't the most ideal place to jump to after his last trip it was the easiest to reach even if it was pushing his limits, but sitting in that damned cell under Asgard all day every day was so damned boring.

If he had let his anger get the better of him he may have teleport out of his new cell and hurt the women. And as much as he hated to admit it she was growing on him. And whilst he doubted she would ever wish to befriend him after everything he did, he actually rather enjoyed her company. He never did have many friends and since being thrown in prison not even Thor had come visit him. It was nice having another's company again.

He didn't want her to be mad at him and he definitely did not want her to stop talking to him. He had not meant to lie to her, Lies just often slipped out of his mouth before he had time to contemplate what he was saying. A habit he had let himself sink so deep into that it had started to spiral out of his control. The words often slipping out whether he wanted them or not.

He lifted himself from the floor with a sigh, dusting himself off before slowly opening the door and looking around the room. It would seem Pepper had decided to leave, looks as though he would have to await her return. But would she return? She did seem rather upset, how was he supposed to speak with her if she did not come back down to visit him. Loki looked up remembering the voice in the ceiling.

"Jarvis?" He spoke uncertainly.

"May I be of assistance." The ai replied.

"If you would, please ask the lady Pepper if I may have word with her." Loki asked.

"I will notify her immediately." The voice answered. Loki gave a nod before taking a seat on the edge of the cot.

Loki was pacing again by the time the lift opened and Pepper stalked out heels clacking as she entered the room and she did not look any happier than before he locked himself in the wash room over an hour ago. The green-eyed god stepped towards the glass so that he could better talk to her face to face. His eyes fell to the floor before returning to hers. Why was it the sincere apologies that were always the hardest, he breezed through the false ones as though they were nothing more than a simple tilt of the head in greeting.

He opened his mouth to speak but stopped in his tracks as the strawberry blonde beat him to it. "Before you even think of speaking." Pepper reproached "If you so much as think of lying to me then you can spend the rest of your stay here alone. And I will take away all of your books." She threatened waving about the books scattered around his cell.

Well he certainly was not expecting that, he blinked a few times stunned by the woman's outburst. He felt like a child being scolded for throwing food at his brother at the dinner table. What was he five? "And you will receive nothing but porridge for the rest of your stay." She added eyes narrowing as Loki struggled to suppress a smirk. He could not help it he was practically being grounded to a room he supposedly could not leave in the first place.

"Done?" The mischief-maker asked, Pepper seemed to contemplate this for a second or two before replying with a sharp "Yes."

"Good, Then I wish too humbly ask... No beg your for.." He paused to think. He was not quit ready to beg just yet. " I would like to sincerely..."

"Oh to hel with it." Loki huffed, annoyance winning over as the woman raised a brow foot tapping impatiently. "Sorry okay, It's not like planned it. It wasn't entirely a lie, okay yes I may had led you to believe I had less memory of it then I do. And whilst I do remember most of it I honestly do not recall much of what happened before your SHIELD first picked me up at that place." He spoke waving it off with his hand.

"I think I may have taken some guy's eye whilst there." He tried to remember "Nor much of after your green beast decided to 'play'." Pepper other brow decided to inch up and join its companion at this. "What." Loki demanded throwing his arms up in defeat. "Why does every one automatically assume me incapable of being honest. Oh forget." He huffed stalking back over to the bed in the corner.

"Really." Pepper astonished "That was you apology. I've heard better apologies from Tony and that man could not apologies to save his life."

"So I am not grounded?" The god asked slightly amused.

"That did sound like a grounding speech didn't it." Pepper laughed. Her face taking on a serious tone as she pulled up a chair. "Why did you do it then?"

"What? Try to claim rule over you realm. I have not yet figured that one out myself." He shook his head "It was doomed to fail from the start, charging in with an army and taking power by force. Even if I had managed to defeat SHIELD and the Avengers your people are spread all over this realm each with their own leaders. Who I would most likely have to fight or win over whilst trying to quell any who wish to rebel. People do no take kindly those who demand ruler-ship by force."

Loki shook his head swinging his legs over the side of the bed and watching the floor. "It was pointless really I see not what it would have accomplished. I'm ill fit for the throne, Maintaining alliances, sitting through council and complaints and ideas to further strengthen bonds all the while trying to keep the peace. Not to mention everyone watching your every move, and a king can hardly run around causing mischief and chaos. No, I would soon tire of it all."

"There must have been some form of benefit in it for me though, I'd not have done it other wise. Which is why it does not make sense I would not have gained the power of the tesseract and I would have alienated myself and Midgard with me from all other realms. I can find no gain in any of it." He admitted with a frustrated sigh.

"Wait what do you mean you would not have the tesseract. You already had it." Pepper questioned.

"I was to give it to him. But the tesseract is extremely powerful and therefore belongs locked away in Asgard."

"Give it to who?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "The one who gave me an army obviously."

"Oh the one you remember nothing about. Of course, why wouldn't it be." Pepper said. Things just always had to be complicated.

"Believe what you will." Loki huffed crossing his arms defensively.

"You said you are ill fit for the throne but didn't you try to take it in Asgard. You know when your brother was banished?" Why did every thing with these Asgardian's have to be so complicated.

Loki snorted at this "I did not take the damned thing! Contrary to everyone's belief I did not intend to get Thor thrown out. I had informed a guard were we intended to go, unfortunately he was not fast enough in telling Fath- Odin and I had thought for sure Heimdal would have enough common sense not to allow Thor passage when he was obviously looking for battle. It would seem I placed to much faith in the man."

"Heimdal, that's the gate-keeper guy in charge of the Bifrost right.' Pepper confirmed.

"Yes. And then Thor decided to fight rather than leave when the chance was given and ended up destroying the albeit very fragile but still existent peace treaty we had going between the two realms." Loki continued.

"I'd never imagined Odin would go that far." He spoke softly yet some how louder than he had been. And Pepper startled as she realise in the time she had blinked the god had vanished from his cell and was now seated on the floor to the left of her chair, slumped with his back against the wall. "He was the golden son, he had always been favoured, no one expected Odin to strip him of his tittle, banish him from the realm."

"You didn't tell Odin that you were the one that let the Jotun into Asgard in the first place?" Pepper asked softly.

Loki shook his head "I tried, when we first got back from Jotunheim but as usual he did not wish to hear what I had to say and after that... I could not. He had Thor banished and he was the Allfather's favoured I did not wish to find out what he would have done to me." The god pulled his knees closer to his chest. "Every one believes that I usurped the throne. I did not, Thor was no longer in Asgard, The king fell into Odin's sleep and mother refused to leave his side. That mean the throne fell to me until either Thor returned or Odin woke."

Isn't that kind of obvious? Pepper though. If the king is out of commission and the first prince no longer there then of course the power falls to the second.

"So you decided to finish what Thor started. By destroying the Jotun?" She asked curious about what happened. Tony had told her what Thor had spoken of the matter and what he had found in the SHIELD data base. But the best she got out of the billionaires retelling was that Thor dragged his friends and brother into battle against the ice giants, got himself tossed out to earth and his brother went super crazy power-hungry.

"Nay." Loki breathed "At least that was not how I had planned it. I planned to go back to Jotunheim with Thor's friends and apologies for our wrong doings, try to patch things up. And whilst I had not the power to grant any official promises I could promise to do everything in my power to see that conditions were made to help benefit their people. Like reopening some of the trade routes that had closed down after the last great war."

"At least that was the plan. But Thor's friends were mad with me because I would not revoke Thor's banishment. Thor kept insisting that they were as much my friends as they were his, whilst in reality they simply tolerated me for his sake. They certainly didn't show that they felt even the least be joyed that I had the throne. Even if it were most likely the only chance I ever would, they would rather take their concerns to Odin or mother. So I ended up going alone."

He ran a hand through his hair, brows furrowed as he talked. "Laufey, their king, ordered my death. I panicked and offered him passage into Asgard. I had never intended to allow him to cause any harm. Then both the gate-keeper and my supposed friends decided to betray me and it all just Spiraled out of control mind blowingly fast from there."

The room fell silent for a few moments before Pepper spoke up ounce more. "Why didn't you? Bring Thor back that is. Did you not want him back?"

"Of course I did." Loki whispered a pained expression washing over his face. "But... It was pointless. I may have been given the throne till Odin woke but I had no real power. I was still technically considered a child in the eyes of Asgard. Any order or rule I wished to enforce would have to go through the royal council, they would have to deliberate for the set amount of time then take a vote to decide if the notion shall be passed or not. Even if I had managed to revoke his banishment by the time it had all been settled Odin would mostly have waken and would be none to pleased that I had declared my first order to undo his last. Thor would be sent back to Midgard or earth as you call it and I would be punished for my actions."

"Oh." Was the only thing Pepper could think to say in response.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been nearly two and a half weeks since the avengers were called away, and apart from the call when Jarvis had sounded the alarm and a quick conversation to check in on the imprisoned trickster and confirm that he had not killed her and gone on to destroy the rest of the city. Pepper had not heard from Tony.

Would it kill him to call her a little more often when he was off risking his life. At times she could not help but worry, though she was relieved that now that the avengers were formed he didn't have to fight the bad guys alone. She was glad he had decided to re-build his armoured suits.

Don't get her wrong she was moved beyond words by Tony's over the top display of devotion towards her in which he blew up all forty-two suits. We'll those that weren't destroyed during the fight.

But Tony was Iron man and there was just no changing that, it was part of him and honestly he just wouldn't be the man she loved otherwise. It helped with his stress and his drinking, he still got drunk on a pretty regular basis but he had cut back and he was having less and less anxiety attacks. The fact that he didn't go into a panic attack when Loki just blinked into the tower had to have been a good sign.

Speaking of Loki, the god had become a lot more civil since they first locked him up. He still snapped and snarked now and then, or closed up when he didn't like the way conversation headed. But he seemed so different to the man who tried to take earth as his own.

Even Dum-E had taken a shine to the god of mischief, Jarvis had shown her footage in which he seemed to be playing a game of fetch of sorts with the robot. He had tossed his pillow to the floor at some point that morning and Dum-E had returned it to the cot only to have the god toss it away again. This continued for quit a while eventually Loki's mood had brightened and he would bring up two or three illusions of the pillow to try to trick the robot. Dum-E chirping happily as he search for the real one.

Not to mention that Jarvis hadn't set off the alarm when the mischief-maker had teleport out of his cell whilst he spoke with her the other day. Must mean he was somewhat growing on the ai as well, even if Jarvis had insisted that the alarm was not needed because it couldn't be classed as attempted escape if he was still in the building and being watched by Pepper herself.

Judging by the shocked look that crossed the god's face when he'd finally realised he was seated beside the woman and not on his bed in the cell. And the fact he immediately zapped back behind the glass and quietly apologised, she doubted that his leaving the room was intentional.

there were times when the gods mood would drop without warning and he would withdraw into sullen silence, blocking the rest of the world out. Or tug at his hair or throw something across the room in frustration. She had no idea what caused the sudden bouts of frustration or his unexpected shut downs. As he would not talk of it and she didn't want to risk unnecessarily angering him.

She found it all quite depressing, then again being locked in one same room day after day had to be depressing. So she tried to spend time down with Loki as often as she could.

"And this one." Loki asked.

"Sweet child o'mine by Guns N' Roses." Pepper replied naming the song currently playing over the speaker system.

"This to is a song of rock." he confirmed.

"Yes." Pepper smiled. "Actually most of this playlist consists of eighties rock.

"I must say I'm quite fond your music. Asgard's music is mostly instrumental or songs sung of battle and fallen warriors by drunks during feasts." Loki informed.

"Well feel free to ask Jarvis to play some if you feel like a bit of background noise." she said. She had spent the last hour introducing the dark-haired god to some of the best songs from the last few decades. After he had inquired about the music playing in the room. Admittedly it had mostly been eighties bands like AC/DC, Black sabbath and guns and roses as a large part of the music in the towers system was Tony's. Not that she minded, the man has good taste.

"So." She spoke grabbing the bag that she had brought down with her before getting side tracked by Loki's questions about earths music. "I thought perhaps we could play some games. Do something different for a change."

"Games." The god dead panned "I am no longer a child."

"Oh don't be such a downer, games can be fun." Pepper insisted pulling out a few different boxes and a pack of cards."

"And what exactly is the point of this game." Loki examined one of the small plastic yellow circles. Turning it over a few times before tossing it back with the other red and yellow plastic pieces.

"You take turns putting one of the chips and the first to get four to line up wins." She explained as she set the board up.

Turns out the god is pro at both connect four and tick tac toe. She already knew the guy had an excellent poker face so poker was not an option, and he soon tired of go fish. In the end she had Jarvis pull up a screen and they started a game of paddocks.

"So how goes the battle?" The trickster asked out of the blue. Joining another two squares.

"Huh?"

"The avengers were called away, I assume it to be to battle some place. I was simply curious to how they fare." He clarified.

"Oh, good I presume. I haven't really heard much about it from Tony, he'll most likely tell me all about it when he returns." She replied.

"Do you not worry for him."

"Of course I do." She answered. "But he has the others with him if anything happens they'll have his back." She thought for a moment before adding. "Do you worry for Thor?"

"Certainly not." Loki scoffed. "He is perfectly capable of handling himself."

Pepper could help the smile that came to her face at that. He really was doing a bad job at keeping up his I hate Thor act. And she was damned sure that it was just that, an act. She hid the smile by pretending it was because she was now three... No scratch that four boxes in front of the god.

"Do not count you victories to soon." The god stated as he took his next turn.

"He really cares about you, you know." Pepper spoke quietly.

Loki let out a snort at this. "He is delusional."

"And it's pretty obvious you still care about him." Loki rolled his eyes. "So why do you keep trying to push him away?"

"Because his is stubborn." Loki snapped. "He shouldn't care, he should hate me like everyone else hates me."

"like I hate me." He whispered inaudibly.

"Sorry?" Pepper hadn't quite caught that last bit.

"It will be better for every one once he does." He said, giving up on the game.

"Come on we both know that's not true." She tried.

Pepper realised the god was beginning to grow quiet, perhaps that wasn't the best subject to pick at right now. She didn't want him withdrawing into himself again. Time for a subject change.

"So..." Pepper tried to think of something to talk about. "Why did you come back?" Okay that was not the change of subject she was looking for. But it had slipped out anyhow. She was curious though, there were many things she had wanted to ask the god but most she would not dare.

Why had he come back to New York so soon after the attack? And she was more than curious to what his sentence had been, after all Thor had refused to tell anyone anything other than, my brother is being held in a cell under the palace. Oh there were so many other questions but at the moment those two in particular were front of her mind.

Loki extended a brow stating simply. "I was bored."

"Bored? You came back to the place you had started a war only a little over a year ago. Right back into one of you enemies house's just because you were bored." Pep shot back incredulously.

"No, I came back to Midgard or earth as you call it because it is the easiest realm to traverse too. It is practically the centre of all realms and crosses paths with several others making it the simples to get to for those who know these paths." he explained.

"And uses less magic due to this fact and with these stupid bands on my wrists I've limited magic to work with. That and being locked in that unbearably dull cell every day was driving me madder that I already am. So it was worth the risk."

"Won't you be punished for trying to escape?" Pepper asked.

Loki gave a twisted smile at this. "I have an outstanding list of crimes attached to my name, what is one more."

Pepper considered her next question for a moment before deciding to just throw it out there and hope for the best. "Uh, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly was your sentence."

The god burst into a hollow laugh "My sentence. Did Thor not tell you? I've not been sentenced for my crimes. They've not even bothered with a trial yet, just locked me out of sight till they decide to spare the time."

Pep's brows furrowed at this. "Wait, so you've been locked in prison for over a year and they didn't even give you a trial?"

"Oh, I will have trail. The king and council are most likely just waiting till after my day of naming a few moths from now, so I can officially be judged for my crimes as an adult." he answered darkly.

"Wait, wait so you're still a minor?" she asked. Okay now she was beginning to get confused.

"Most certainly not." The god hissed. "I am old enough to drink mead and ale at feasts and have already been to battle many times. I am no child." He returned to the bed sitting legs crossed and back against the wall.

"It is simply that by law one can not be judged as an adult until they are of age to take wife or husband. Which I will be in a few months time. Children can not wed and therefore if one is not of age to wed they can not be deemed an adult by case of law. After all it would seem utterly barbaric of the Allfather if he were to sentence a child to death."

Pepper gasped in shock. "You think he would sentence you to death."

"why not." He shrugged. "I've caused chaos and mayhem in three realms and brought death and destruction to two. Why else would they wait until I was of age to be put to death."

"Surely there has to be another reason." Surely the Allfather would not sentence his own son to death. Besides there was no way Thor would let that happen it was obvious the blonde god would do anything to protect his brother.

"It matters little." Loki replied as the alarm on Peppers phone started to beep. She looked down at the time on the screen.

"I'm sorry I have a board meeting I can't avoid. I'll have to go." She apologised.

"Its fine I wish to be alone for a while anyhow." Loki replied readjusting himself to lay on the bed as the strawberry blonde left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey'a, Pep." Tony's voice sounded over the sound system in the main living room. Pepper had just made herself comfortable with a fresh cup of coffee when Jarvis announced the incoming call from Tony. "Sorry bout the static, reception here is horrid. Maybe that could be our next project improving mobile reception in third world countries."

"Yeah I'm sure that's a big concern, considering some of them don't even have electricity or mobile devices." Pepper shook her head even though he couldn't see it through all the static on the screen. She waved the screen off there was no point keeping it up when there was no picture.

"We'll have to brainstorm, so... Have I mentioned how much I miss you, cause I totally do. We should do something when I get back, I think I'll take you to that brilliant little Italian place by the river. Ah screw the river I have a jet, how about Paris, dinner on top the Eiffel tower, just the two of us." Tony spieled.

Pepper let out a sigh. "Okay what did you do?" She queried.

Tony feigned offence at this. "Why does everyone assume I've done wrong when even I try to do something nice for them?"

"Because it's often truth." Pepper informed.

"Okay, okay." Tony sighed in defeat. "I may or may not have offended a local nut case who apparently happens to be kind of a big deal over here in wackondo? Wakadoo? What ever." He waved it off. It's not like he ever planned to come back for a visit so why should he care what the place is called. "I mean come on the guy wears a panther suit, a freaking cat costume. Hell it even makes captain spangles look kick ass. I mean come on seriously a cat suit!"

"I got it, stupid cat costume can we get back on track now." Pepper rolled her eyes. Steve's turning the American flag into an outfit, Thor wearing drapes even Loki's reindeer horns, it seemed every one had horrible taste expect Tony. At least he thought so.

"Yeah... So turns out this guy is kind of important, the can't gain access to or information about the location we need to get to stop the baddies kind of important. And these backwards people don't even have any useful technology here so there's no gaining info through a hack." He snorted.

"So now we're not only a week behind but the only way capsickle could talk the guy round to letting us do our thing was if we let the guy help get rid of the threat. Not to mention he's now acting as if he gets to call the shots."

"I take it that means you will de gone an extra week then expected." Pepper confirmed.

"Yeah, sorry." he apologised after all the last thing he wanted was to have to leave his girl alone with Thor's deranged brother for an extra week. Or being stuck in Africa's sweltering heat whilst getting eaten alive by bugs for longer then he had to. Nope defiantly no plans to ever come back for a visit.

"I-" Tony started before going silent for half a second. "I better go, I'm sort of holding up progress, haha. Love ya, bye." He finished before disconnecting the line.

* * *

Loki groaned as he rolled onto his side hand going to his pounding head, the headache had been something of a dull constant over the past few days. He had tried desperately to remember more of the leader of the Chitauri so earths warriors may be a little better prepared should he decide to attack their realm.

Not that he cared much what fate fell Thor's moral friends but he had foolishly come to care for the lady Pepper. He knew it was pointless letting her into his heart after all he only ever seemed to hurt the ones he cared for. Yet she was somehow managing to worm her way in.

As it would seem it was all in nought, in the end the only extra information he could supply her with was that if the Chitauri's leader was to attack Midgard, They would not be able to fend him off without Asgard's aid and that he would bring noting but death. And trying to think on it had brought nothing but pain as a mind splitting headache erupted the moment he tried pulling up the foggy memories.

And for all his efforts he remembered little of any actual use to the woman and had resulted in making him self ill. It had started just the dull ache in his head that spiked once or twice to the pounding headache and nausea he felt now. The headaches had been gradually getting worse for over a year now, pretty much since his mind was once again clear enough to focus on his surroundings shortly after being tossed in prison. But the nausea was new.

He let out a small groan as Dum-E wheeled in with a plate of eggs on toast, the smell making his stomach churn. "I do not want food this morning." He informed the robot as it went to place the meal on the table. Dum-E tilted his claw in contemplation almost causing the food to slide off of the plate before taking the plate back out of the cell.

He then rolled back in with a book in hand bringing it over to the god. Waving it in front of Loki's face and holding it out for him. "Thank you, but I do not feel like reading right now." Loki shook his head slightly, instantly regretting the action as it caused his head to spin.

Dum-E gave a concerned whirr as he set the book on the floor by the bed, giving the trickster a gentle pat on the head before exiting the cell. The robot wheeled up to the control panel next to the lift, placing his metal claw hand against it chirping and whirring as Pepper's voice responded through the contraption.

"Dum-E?" She asked more than a little confused.

"I believe he is trying to let you know that our prisoner is not feeling very well this morning." Jarvis informed her. Over the chittering robot.

"Oh, thank you Dum-E. I'll be right down."

The moment Pepper stepped out of the elevator Dum-E was pulling her towards the cot Loki lay on. "Okay, okay I'm coming." she couldn't help but smile at the little guy's concern for the god. She freed herself from the robot's grasp, straightening her plain white shirt a bit as she bent over the man.

"Loki are you feeling alright?" She asked a little concerned.

"I'm fine really, just a little nauseous." He assured. "It shall pass."

"Well you look fine enough." Pepper hummed as she lowered her hand to the god's forehead. "Oh my... You feel clammy." She mused as she pulled her sweat slicked hand back. "That's strange you don't look it?"

"That would be the glamour. Though really I'm fine." Loki insisted as the strawberry blonde continued fussing.

"A glamour?"

"Yes. A simple spell to alter ones appearance, one of the first spells I learnt, it came in handy when hiding split lips and back eyes as a child." he answered. "Though it becomes rather complicated if used to try and alter your appearance to that of another." He explained. He had always liked explaining the value and uses of different spells and potions. Though trying to get the actual methods and procedures form the god was like trying to juice a stone. One must put in the effort to master a spell after all.

"Sounds very useful." Pepper agreed noticing Loki's water jug was empty. "Dum-E would you please refill the water jug?"

Said robot let out a chirp as he started on his task.

"Are you sure you're alright? Do you need anything I could make you some soup or get you another blanket, or turn up the AC if you're to warm." She fretted pouring a glass of water when Dum-E returned. "Here you should drink something."

Loki let out a soft chuckle as he sat back against the wall legs hanging off the side of the thin cot. "Enough fussing, really, you're just as bad as Sigyn. Almost as persistent as mother even, almost."

"Who's Sigyn?" Pep asked.

"A close friend, at least she was a close friend."

"You're not friends any more?"

"I lost it and sought destruction on two realm, I'm hardly friend material. Besides she was close to Sif as well even if my actions were not enough to perturb her Sif words would have. They are sure to have talked many times since it all." He shrugged.

"Close hey, how close? Did you love her?" Pepper teased.

Loki sputtered as he choked on water. "W-what? No, why would you say that?"

"Oh my god, you did. didn't you."

"I did not say that." Loki defended.

"What's she like? Is she cute? Have you kissed her?" Pepper bombarded, oh this was fun she hadn't had the chance for this type of gossip in far to long. Oh how she lived for gossip back in her high school days.

"That is hardly your business." Loki huffed as he stared at the empty glass in his hands.

"You so did! How often? Oh, oh where was the first and how good was it?" She prodded.

Why did girls insist on knowing every thing about others love lives? And how was it they always managed to gain affirmation in even the vaguest answers? Well just about every female bar Sif that is.

Loki let out a defeated sigh, he simply didn't have the energy for this today. "Fine if you must know. Once. Just before Thor's coronation. It was short, interrupted and followed by extreme awkwardness. As Sif chose that moment to round the corner spouting how bad an influence I was and that she should stop socialising with me."

Pepper let out a giggle at this. "Sorry."

"I suppose it is a little humorous. Though it certainly wasn't at the time." Loki let out a half laugh.

* * *

"I can go fetch you some more aspirin if you'd like." Pepper suggested. She had noticed the god seemed to be rubbing his temple a little more as they continued conversing. Perhaps she should let him rest for a bit.

"It is okay I just..." Loki was sitting on the edge of the bed now hunched over, elbows on his knees as he held his head. Pepper turned back to the god as his sentence trailed off, to find him staring at the floor, his long hair obscuring his face.

Loki's breathing picked up pace as he swiped his finger under his nose, brows furrowed in confusion as his hand pulled away revealing that the bright blue liquid that had dripped onto the floor moments before had indeed come from him. But what was it? He tried thinking back to when they were on Jotunheim, what colour had the Jotnar bled? No. He had always bled red so it wasn't a nose bleed.

"Oh my!" Pepper gasped as she spotted the trail of blue dripping form the god's nose.

"L-Loki? Loki are you okay? What's happening?" Pepper panicked as continued to stare at the blue smear on his trembling hand. She stepped towards him just as he let out a pained whine grappling at his head with both hands.

"Oh my god, oh my god." She repeated as she reached a shaky hand to his shoulder. The god made a gagging sound as he quickly stood and started for the bathroom. Knees buckling as he emptied his stomach just sort of his destination.

Pepper was at his side in an instant, gently rubbing his back as he retched violently. Traces of the same blue stuff splattering to the floor along with stomach acid and the remainder of last night chicken casserole.

"Oh crap." Pepper breathed, she had no idea what to do. "Jarvis, Jarvis call a doctor, or Bruce, or someone!" She yelled to the ai as Loki began to fall forwards, Pepper managed to grab the god before he fell into his own sick. Moving him to lay on the floor, watching in horror as his eyes rolled back into his head and he started seizuring.


	8. Chapter 8

"Pepper, Pepper you need to calm down, you're talking to fast." Bruce spoke trying to calm the flustered woman. He was just about to meet up with the others to go over plans for their next course of action, when Jarvis's voice had announced an incoming emergency call. Bruce guessed that was the reason Tony gifted them each with their own state of the art Stark phone, it seemed Jarvis was connected to them making it near impossible to ignore any calls from Tony. After most of the others had started blocking his calls, they were mainly drunken ramblings after all.

So far all he had been able to decipher from Peppers panicked rambling was a nose bleed, blue gunk, or a nose bleed that was blue gunk? He would have to try to get clarification on that, vomiting and seizure. He had already instructed her to put the god in the recovery position and place something soft under his head to prevent further injury.

Now he just need her to try to calm down, not being in the room with them and having no video feed made it hard to help. Especially when Pepper was almost hysterical.

"Just breath Pepper. I need you to calm down, okay, all you can really do now is keep an eye on his breathing and wait for the seizuring to stop." Bruce said calmly into the phone. Giving the woman a few moment to compose herself.

"Okay, now I need you to tell me again exactly what happened."

"Friend Bruce, the others have requested that I fetch you, as they wish to start the... Wait what has happened to who?" Thor spoke as he entered the room Bruce was currently occupying.

"Was that Thor?" Pepper sounded over the phone.

Thor stepped closer eyeing the phone. "Is that the Lady Pepper you are speaking with?"

"Thor I..." Bruce started only to have the god of thunder talk over the top of him.

"What happened to who? Has something befell my brother?" The blonde deity demanded.

"Loki is ill, Thor." Bruce informed his friend. "Pepper is aiding him as we speak. I just need to know exactly what occurred."

The next few minutes were spent listening to Pepper tell them every thing that had happened that morning from the headaches and concerned look when he had noticed the blue substance dripping from his nose, to the moment he collapsed.

Thor hummed in thought before speaking. "These headaches, they have been frequent as of late, yes?"

"Yeah, he has had quite a few, but I don't think they have been as bad as it was today." Pepper answered.

Bruce's attention went to Thor as the god spoke again. "Aye, and this blue stuff is most certainly a foreign substance. This blue it was in his bile as well, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Aye 'tis just like the time he accidentally poisoned himself as a child. None could figure out what had been used, nor how to counter it. And Loki was to ill and delirious to answer any questions. 'Twas luck that lord Freyr of Alfheim was visiting at the time, he was the one who figured out that Loki had tested a potion he had created on himself. Apparently he had not been aware that two of the ingredients used, when put together created a reaction that needed another to counter it."

Thor shook his head. "Though he was only twelve at the time and lord Freyr had said it was a mistake that even master alchemists sometimes overlooked. Loki was still very ill for a while after he was giving the antidote, then a few days later he purged the toxins from his body very much like what you have explained. With a little rest he was fit and well again just a few days later." He explained.

"This substance had no place in his body, now that he has cleansed himself of it he should be fine with a little rest." The god of thunder assured her.

"That's a relief." Pepper breathed. "Oh! He seems to have calmed." she let out a relieved sigh as the seizuring stopped.

"Try and get some samples of the blue liquid if you can." Bruce spoke. "That way Tony and I can run some tests and try to determine what it is."

"Sure. Thank you, both of you. I had no idea what to do." Pepper smiled.

"Yes well I guess we had better get to this meeting. Call if anything else happens. Bye." Bruce hang up putting his phone back in his pocket just as Clint walked into the room.

"Hey big guy, not to sure if you fully understand the concept of fetch, but the general idea is to return with the object or person you were sent to get."

* * *

It would seem Thor was right. Loki was fit and healthy again a two days later, not even the slightest signs of headache or nausea, a little exhausted but otherwise fine. Though she had worried a little when he slept the entire next day.

After the call with Bruce was over she had Dum-E help her get Loki on a gurney and move him to the penthouse, setting him up in one of the guest rooms so she could keep an eye on him.

Pepper had just finished up a business meeting over Skype with one of Stark Industries Japanese advocates, when Loki awoke. Stark Industries had been looking to go global with their clean energy an it looked as though that might soon be achieved. Well in two countries at least but if they managed it then it wouldn't be long before the rest of the world followed.

She had just closed the laptop when Loki cautiously entered the large living room slash kitchen. Scanning the room before his eyes came to a halt on her.

"I fear I may have subconsciously teleported." He admitted.

Pepper smiled as he made his way to the large dinning table she sat at. "I moved you while you were unconscious. I thought you might have better rest in a proper bed. I wanted to keep a better eye on you, you scared the hell out of me yesterday."

"My apologises lady Pepper, though I admit I do not recall much after failing to reach the basin." He bowed his head as he took a seat.

"Its fine, just don't do it again please." She joked. "Would you like something to eat? I was just about to make lunch."

"That would be most appreciated." He nodded.

They conversed a little over lunch, Pepper keeping a close eye on the god half expecting him to have another seizure or something. She couldn't help it normal people don't just recover so fast from things like that, but then again Loki wasn't and ordinary person.

"I'm fine Lady Pepper you do not have to watch over me." He insisted with an eye roll.

"Sorry." She apologised looking away from the god only to find his half eaten lunch. "You haven eaten much."

"And this would not be the first time." He stated seriously why must she fret so much. "I didn't eat for an entire week when I first arrived if you recall. I am fine honestly just a little tired."

The two locked eyes for a minute or two before Pepper sighed in defeat. She told him tales of Happy's latest escapades, they always seemed to end in chaos but the mans heart was in the right place. He had sprung a surprise fire drill, unfortunately he hadn't organised it prior, to make it more realistic. He pulled the alarm, which set off all the sprinklers in the building, the fire brigade arrived soon after and Pepper had spent most of the afternoon sorting the whole mess out.

Loki when back to his cell to get some more rest soon after lunch. He slept through to the next morning, his appetite returning as he had a double serving of toast.

* * *

Loki did not know how the lady Pepper had talked him into singing along to the lyrics of songs that wrote themselves along the bottom of the large moving image screen Midardians called a tv, but here he was.

He was hesitant at first but she had insisted that whole point of this karaoke was to get up and sing whether you could keep a tune or not, it mattered not if you looked the fool as every one else got up and made fools of themselves as well. Apparently that was what made it so fun. Pepper took fist turn to show him how it worked, and agreed to let him listen through his songs first then sing along the second time round to familiarise himself with the tune.

And rather than picking songs themselves it was put on shuffle.

"Everyone's looking at me

I'm running around in circles, baby

A quiet desperation's building higher

I've got to remember this is just a game." Loki sang along.

This was not so horrible as he had first thought it might be,in fact it was quite enjoyable. Though he wasn't sure that he would like it so much had there been a crowd, lady Pepper had said that many pubs did karaoke nights. And he couldn't help imagining the rowdy out of tune slurring racket of mead filled brutes and warriors that echoed through out taverns back in Asgard.

"It's a beautiful lie

It's the perfect denial

Such a beautiful lie to believe in

So beautiful, beautiful it makes me."

Pepper took another turn next, singing along in perfect tune, Loki smiled as he listened to her belt out the lyrics. He would most probably never openly admit it to anyone but perhaps there was a chance he was actually starting to see what Thor saw in these mortals.

"Once I rose above the noise and confusion

Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion

I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high."

"Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man

Though my mind could think I still was a mad man

I hear the voices when I'm dreamin', I can hear them say."

Loki had recognised this song having heard it on the play list that had been playing in his cell when Pepper had explained the different types of music on Midgard.

"Carry on, my wayward son

For there'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more."

It was decided that the next song would be sung together. Pepper started and he just joined once he was ready, he ended up jumping in on the chorus.

"Pokemon!

It's you and me  
I know it's my destiny

Pokemon!

Oh, your my best friend,  
In a world we must defend.

Pokemon!

A heart so true.  
Our courage will pull us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you.

Po-ke-mon, gotta catch 'em all

gotta catch 'em all, Pokemon!"

Pepper burst into laughter afterwards she had no idea Tony still had that on his playlist. She had snuck it in years ago as he claimed it was one of the most annoying songs he had ever heard. He had made such a fuss over it when it started blaring throughout his workshop, she figured he had simply deleted the song. Perhaps he didn't hate the tune so much after all.

"What in the nine is a Pokemon?" Loki questioned.

The rest of the afternoon was spent introducing the god to Pokemon followed by movies.

* * *

**Just felt like having them do karaoke for some reason so I put my playlist on shuffle and these were the songs they got. Was kind of expecting an AC/DC song to pop up as I have quiet a few on there but got Pokemon theme instead.**


	9. Chapter 9

Loki had insisted on still spending a majority of his time in the cell. He was supposed to be a prisoner after all and he did not want Pepper getting in trouble for freeing him, there was also the fact that part of him had hoped if he behaved himself perhaps Thor and the mortals would let him continue his imprisonment in the tower, which he much preferred over ever having to return to Asgard.

The likely hood of that actually happening though was very low. No Thor and his fellow Avengers will return and he'll be dragged back to his prison below the palace.

"Please fetch me a water proof container, preferably one you can not see through." He asked Dum-E who had been zipping around his cell for the last half hour. The robot had brought in his freshly cleaned clothes and put them in the small bedside draws. Replenished his soap and shampoo then swept the floor.

Dum-E nodded, gave an attentive chirp then rolled out of the room and trough the robot sized door that opened automatically on right hand wall. The god had no idea were that door lead but he assumed it lead to other rooms in the tower as Stark's robot used it frequently though he had seen it use the lift as well.

"May I ask what it is you have planned for this container you have requested?" Jarvis chimed.

"A little surprise for the Lady Pepper's special night." Loki smiled in response.

"I see." The ai replied. "And would you like anything attached to this container."

"A simple 'open me' shall suffice."

"Very well."

"Oh and my I acquire as to what the current time is?" Loki asked.

"The time is currently 2:45 pm Sir." Jarvis replied as Dum-E returned with a black square box about the size of a salad bowl.

"And the Lady Pepper is not due back till five, correct?"

"Correct." Jarvis confirmed.

Loki turned his attention back to Dum-E who was currently holding up and wriggling the box in front of him. "Very good. Next we need water." He stated. "Uh-uh, not yet. The water goes in the box after it's been enchanted." He explained taking the black container of off the robot just as it was about to race of and fill it.

He spent the next half hour preparing everything and enchanting the water, it took time setting the various amounts of water, Stark's robo-helper gathering different cups and glasses to hold the water as Loki filled each with the amount he required. Needles to say Jarvis was a little cautious with the god using his magic, though he eased up once Loki agreed to let the ai scan the enchanted water to determine if it posed any threat.

upon finding none and after a quick explanation on what the enchantment did Jarvis had left him to it, all the while making sure neither Pepper or Tony found out what they were doing. It was after all something the three of them had been planing in secret for several days now. Ever since Loki recovered after purging that blue goop from his system.

He had started remembering things a little clearer since then some of the fuzzy bits from his last visit to Midgard we're slowly starting to come back to him. And bits and pieces from before he arrived, memories from the void, memories he would rather stay forgotten. Though these were more fragmented and were coming back a lot slower than the others. Unfortunately this meant chances of him remembering the Chitauri's leader anytime soon was rather unlikely.

What ever it was he had purged from his body the other day, he had the distinct feeling it was the cause of his blocked off memories. He just wished he knew what it was, and how it got to be in his system.

The most frustrating part of it all was that he was starting to realise just how big a mess his mind actually was at the moment. Oh he was already aware that he was a mess, after all no sane person would do everything he's done in the last two years. But everything was so scrambled he was remembering things that weren't or things that were truth but until now he had remembered them otherwise.

He remembers when Thor had first found him and taken him from the jet he was being taken to the helicarrier in. He had stated to Thor that he remembered Thor tossing him into the abyss, and at the time that had been truth, he honestly remembered it as such. But that hadn't been how it happened at all, he had let go, though he had never expected everything that followed. He had certainly not expected to survive.

He was screwed no matter what, he knew that now, whether the Allfather sentenced him to death or not. The Chitauri hadn't been friends to begin with, he had not yet remembered what had swayed him to help them, but it can't have been something pleasant, that he was sure of. He knew now, he knew that the dream he had nights back was a memory. That was were the scars came from, we'll the burns around his lips and chin anyhow.

He had been frustratingly uncooperative so they had decide to shut him up for awhile. The decision was made by another, like the Chitauri but slightly different, perhaps an evoled form of Chitauri. Usually kept partly shrouded in shadows and held rank over the other aliens. He was so close to recalling this creature, so very close, yet it continued to slip just out of reach.

Loki carefully poured the last of the water into the black box sealing it in with the lid that Dum-E had decided to stick a flowery shiny red ribbon on top of. Personally he found it a little tacky but Jarvis had assured him it was something people did on here on earth.

He then handed it back to the robot to hide some place Pepper or Stark would not find it. Before informing Jarvis that the enchantment on the water would last only two weeks and therefore everything must be organised and set up before the two weeks were up. After that was done he figured he'd shower and finish reading the latest book he had been given.

* * *

Pepper yawned as she shut down her computer, smiling as her assistant entered the office with a fresh cup of Starbucks. "For the road you look like you could use it." The petite blonde woman smiled.

"Thank you." Pepper grinned taking the offered drink. "And Kelly, take tomorrow off. I won't be in, I have an important meeting that will be held in the penthouse. So you can have the day off."

"Thank you Miss Potts." Kelly replied following Pepper out of the room and to the lift. "I hope it goes well."

"So do I." Pepper breathed as the elevator doors closed separating the two women before descending to the main lobby. She had planned to got to the shopping centre to get a few things.

It was almost seven by the time she got home, tomorrow Tony and the others should get back. She prayed it was after the meeting the last thing she needed was Tony coming home and throwing them out. And yes it had happened once before so there was a good chance it could happen, though she hoped he had learnt his lesson from last time. Just because it was his tower did not mean got to throw people out of it, especially important people.

* * *

"I mean who gives the enemy their home address. And he wondered why I was so angry with him, I swear some days I wonder why I'm still with him." Pepper ranted as she and Loki ate dinner in the dinning room. She had been explaining what had happened during the whole Mandarin mess, after the god had asked why Tony's chest no longer glowed. And ended up reminding herself of Tony's brainless idea of giving the world his home address. The Malibu house was still being repaired as a result of that.

She was glad that Tony had been able to salvage and repair his robots and more than glad to never again have to see that giant stuffed monstrosity he called a gift.

"So how bout you got pick a movie while I put the dishes in the dishwasher." Pepper said as she collected the empty plates from the table. She watched the god head towards the DVD cabinet as she loaded the dishwasher, she then grabbed a bottle of soft drink and two glasses before heading to the lounge.

"So what are watching tonight?" She asked as she poured two drinks.

"This one perhaps?" Loki handed over the case, taking a seat on the soft leather couch. She looked down at the case she'd been handed as she walked over to the DVD player.

"Megamind, huh. Good choice I actually rather liked this one, Tony loved the soundtrack." She smiled as she popped it in then took a seat next to the trickster. Loki had really gotten into the movie and Pepper couldn't help but smile every time the god laughed, he really should do it more often his real laugh not some fake evil one it was actually quiet contagious.

"I thought Metro Man's faking his own death was quite brilliant." Loki chuckled After the credits rolled.

Pepper laughed as she checked the time on her phone. "It's getting pretty late and I have an important meeting tomorrow."

Loki stretched as he stood up "best turn in then. I shall see you again tomorrow, and will unfortunately most likely be seeing Thor and his friends return as well." He shook his head. He didn't doubt he'd be dragged back to Asgard once his the mighty Thor returned and Odin was sure to readjust the magic suppressors upon his return after all it must have been quite embarrassing letting a prisoner slip away unnoticed in the first place, surely he would not risk being made a fool of a second time.

"I'll see you once the meeting is done." Pepper stated.

"Very well, good night Lady Pepper." Loki bowed his head.

"Night." Pep replied as the god disappeared back to his cell, sometimes she wished she could teleport it would be such a time saver.

* * *

The next day Loki lay on his bed thinking, we'll trying to sort his memories to be exact. He wasn't having much luck it seemed the more he tried to force them the longer it took for things to return, it was beyond frustrating he had always been able to count on his mind but lately it just kept letting him down.

A shiver ran down the gods spine as he shot up from the mattress, throwing his legs over the side of the bed as he glanced around the room. Something had sifted he could feel it, his gaze moved to the ceiling, not here above, a presence in the tower that didn't belong.

"Is something the matter." Jarvis's British voice sounded.

"Where is Lady pepper?" Loki asked the ai. After all Stark's ai seemed to always know exactly where anyone or anything in the tower was stationed and what they were doing at any given time. It really was stunningly brilliant computing system.

"She is currently headed into the penthouse living area with guests." Jarvis replied.

"Thanks." Loki nodded as he teleported into the guest room just down the hall.

"I would advise you to stay in the containment cell till after the meeting is over." Jarvis voiced his concern as Loki crept down the hall paying the ai no heed. Placing a simple cloaking spell made to draw attention away from the one its cast upon to help conceal himself.

He angled himself in the hallway so he could see Pepper and her guests without being seen, she sat with four men in suits, they must have been the people she had mentioned meeting with the other day. One man looked to be in his late fifties with thinning silver hair, next to him a large middle-aged man with glasses, the one who had just taken a seat across from her a blonde in his four ties and the other looked to be in his early thirties with dark... Wait did he just shimmer.

He watched the men closely, it was just like when he'd stare at himself in the mirror, the longer he focused the clearer the truth showed through the guise. A glam. Those weren't men sitting in the room with Pepper they weren't even human.

They were Chitauri.


	10. Chapter 10

**As always thanks a bunch to every one who takes the time to read this fic! And sorry if it gets a little confusing, I use their human disguise forms to describe the Chitauri at times to try make it easier to tell them apart. So I hope it doesn't get to confusing.**

**Only a few chapters left to go.**

* * *

Loki froze back pressed to the wall, what where they doing here? His heart sped as he recalled a promise, should he fail to deliver what was expected. _He __will make you long for something as sweet as pain._The creatures words echoed in his head. Had they found him? Was that why they were here?

His mind raced as he tried to figure out what to do next. Options were limited due to the cursed suppressors around his wrists, No he still had enough magic to jump realm after all he managed to get to Midgard didn't he. But it would have to be close... Vanaheim perhaps or maybe even Jotunheim if need be.

No, no he could not run, not if it meant leaving Pepper with those monsters, totally oblivious to what they were.

Even if they did know he was in the tower it would seem they had not realised just how close he was. Which meant he still held the element of surprise, and for that he was thankful, without the full use of his magic fighting all four at once was going to prove a little harder then he'd like.

He scanned the area for anything that may be of use, spotting an ornate silver letter opener sitting by some papers on a black glass stand by the wall a meter or two from were the strawberry blonde and four impostors sat.

_To hell with the cloaking spell. _He thought, he was about to bust it anyway. Nothing like drawing attention to yourself to dissolve cloaking magic. Loki dashed forwards grabbing the letter opener and swiftly tossing the blade at one of the Chitauri as he gripped Pepper by the arm pulling her out of her seat and away from the enemy.

"Oh my god! Loki what have you done!" Pepper cried, watching in horror as the letter opener she had used just that morning buried its self into the chest of the man with glasses who slumped, falling to the ground as Thor's brother dragged her across the room.

"Oh god you killed him! Let go! Getting away from me!" Pepper screamed trying to free herself from the god's grip. She let out a yelp as Loki threw both her and himself over the back of one of the Tony's expensive lounges, moments before a blast tore through the top of the lounge, ripping through leather, tailored cushion and wood alike.

Pepper gasped, everything seemed to slow as her eyes found the fallen man through the gap underneath the couch. But instead of the man she had greeted earlier, the body laying sprawled on the floor was that of one of the creatures that attacked the city a year ago.

Loki grabbed one of the small scented candles from the coffee table behind them tossing it over the lounge catching the attention of the three remaining Chitauri as it rolled to a stop and smoke started spewing out of red stick of wax.

Okay so he could have just brought up the smoke screen himself, the candle was more of a distraction than anything drawing the enemies eyes away for a moment. As he pulled Pepper to her feet and began for the door. He was not planning on just running, he had to get lady Pepper away and out of the fight then he would kill the remaining three.

The plan had been to slip past whilst under the cover of the smokescreen, unfortunately one of the creatures had accidentally blasted one of the widows during the confusion causing Loki's smokescreen to clear. Loki shoved Pep to the left as he dove right narrowly dodging a blast from the blonde mans weapon. He held out his hand as he rolled, a misty green light sparking around his fingers as he called the silver letter opener. Wrapping his fingers around it as it reappeared in his hand._  
_

"Lady Pepper run!" He ordered as he drove the blade into the Chitauri weapon, kicking it out of the mans hand and sending it skittering across the floor and over by the kitchenette were it zapped and sparked a few times before blowing up.

Pepper made it halfway across the room before she had to duck behind the island counter to avoid being shot. Tony was not going to be happy, he had just finished remodeling after Loki's last visit.

Next thing she knew she was watching herself running for the hall, completely confused about what was happening for a moment before the copy flickered out as a blast shot straight through it and into the hallway wall by the lift.

Loki disarmed the Chitauri disguised as the silver-haired man, who had just blasted the Pepper duplicate. Tugging the gun from its arms as he knocked it staggering backwards with a solid kick to the chest. Turning just in time to use the weapon to take the blast directed his way by the third creature. The force of the blow knocking him on his back and skidding across the floor, momentarily winding the god.

He blinked a few times as he reclaimed his senses, tossing the useless damaged weapon to the side only to realise that the alien cloaked as a large middle-aged man stood over him with a large dagger made of twisted black metal in hand. The creature was about to strike when a large stone frying pan struck him in the face causing him to stagger back as the frypan landed with a clang to Loki's left. Taking advantage of the creatures loss of balance Loki shot to his feet slugging it square in the nose before finishing with a roundhouse kick.

Oh Stark was defiantly going to hate him, we'll more than the man already did. The Chitauri fell back impaling itself on a large pointed very expensive looking gold-plated sculpture. The creatures blood dripping down the metal to pool on the plush white carpet below. The god couldn't stop the smile spreading across his lips.

Pepper ran back towards the god, large butchers knife in hand. He had to hand it to the woman, she was certainly tough. Loki fended of the blonde as he tried to keep an eye on the silver-haired man. Whilst he wasn't very fond of hand to hand combat he was more than capable of defending himself, Loki narrowed his eyes as the creature delivered a particularly vicious blow cracking a rib and knocking him back a step or two. Oh he was going to snap this ones neck.

A glint to the right had him gracefully slide to the side twisting the top half of his body as the twisted dagger that belonged to the impaled Chitauri flew past. He turned to see the silver-haired man standing by its carcass. The clink of metal hitting the floor and a sharp gasp had the tricksters heart racing.

He had forgotten Pepper was behind him.

He spun around to find the strawberry blonde with the dagger in the lower right side of her abdomen, a stunned look on her face as she stare down at the twisted metal in her side. Damn it, how could he be so careless as to forget she was right there.

He rushed over to her holding her steady as her legs gave way, gently lowering her to the ground. "All will be well, Lady Pepper." He soothed softly. Looking over her wound. "It would seem they have not hit any vital organs." He reassured he.

The god kept his face schooled, hiding the alarm he felt when he noticed the slick substance coating the blade. A missing memory flashing back into his mind, a similar dagger and searing pain, venom designed not to kill but to inflict pain.

Loki let out a growl as he turned back to the remaining Chitauri, sending out a wave of magic. Dashing forward and grabbing the blonde who had hit the table due to the force of the wave as it was just getting back on its feet. The god yanked its head to the side, tossing it to the side after hearing its neck snap.

He kicked the last Chitauri with enough force to send it crashing through the oversized window. Loki stood there panting for several seconds before his attention snapped back to the injured Pepper. He ran over to the her were she now lay on the floor unmoving, he kneeled over her relief washing over him when he realised she was still breathing.

* * *

"Finally." Tony groaned "I think I'll grab a drink or two, oh stuff it I'll just grab my strongest bottle of whisky, spend the evening with Pep and sleep, oh I don't know, say a week."

"Let's never do that again." Clint agreed.

The avengers were just outside the front of Stark tower when they heard a shattering sound from above. Shielding their eyes as glass fragments showered down on them, followed by a loud thud.

"Oh, god." Steve was the first to see the silver-haired man laying broken on the pavement in front of them. Tony and Clint swore in unison as they started towards to tower Clint via the front doors as Tony still suited up, started his thrusters to fly in through the busted window.

"Uh.. Guys." Steve redirected the teams attention as he pointed to the dead man. The body began to ripple and wave as if looking at it through intense heat, melting into a completely different form a few seconds later. The twisted body I front of them now resembling a Chitauri.

"Shit." Tony swore as he took of towards the upper window. "I should have handed the bastard to SHIELD. What the hell was I thinking leaving him locked up in the tower with Pepper. If he's touched her."

His eyes widened as he reached the window. No. No, no, no. There in the middle of the living room in front of him Pepper lay on the floor. A dagger buried deep with in her side, blood staining her white blouse and that bastard god kneeling over her.

"Get the hell away from her!" He shouted swooping forwards and tackling the startled god.

Loki didn't know what hit him, he heard a shout and was thrown across the room before he had even got a chance to see where the voice had come from. His back connecting with the large oak coffee table,which splinted as the weight of both the god and the armoured man hit it.

He let out a gasp as the force of Tony's metal suit crushed him into the ground, winding the god. A metal fist pounded into the side of his face before he had chance to catch his breath, causing his head to ring.

Loki let out a cough, wincing as he slowly sat up hand going up to tenderly cup his face where Iron man's fist had split his left cheek. Said man was currently reaching for his injured girlfriend. The trickster dashed forward grabbing Stark's shoulder and tossing the armoured man away from Pepper.

"Don't touch her." He ordered. As Stark stumbled back into the wall.

It didn't take long for Tony to recover, he let out a growl as he rocketed towards the trickster sending them both crashing through the wall and into the hallway. "You're the one who needs to stay the hell away from Pepper!" Tony shouted as Loki collided with the hallway wall with a crack.

"Unhand me Stark." The god warned. As Tony slammed him hard into the wall again.

"I will destroy you Reindeer Games. But don't worry I'll make damned sure it's as unpleasant as possible." Tony snarled as he grabbed the slender god's throat and flung him to the floor, straddling the trickster and raising his fist back. Loki turned his head just in time as Iron man's fist smashed into the ground just inches to the right.

"Enough!" Loki ordered, knocking the armoured man off of him with a small blast of magic. Attention going back to the living room as Pepper let out a pained moan. "Lady Pepper do not move!" He shouted just as the other avengers entered the hall.

Ignoring the other avengers Loki started towards the injured woman in the next room, he had walked trough the gaping hole that was once a wall when Tony tackled him from behind. Wrapping his metal arms around the god. "Thor, I swear if you do not get this metal buffoon of off me I shall toss him out another window." He hissed towards his brother.

The thunder god ripped Tony from the younger god's back without hesitation. Holding him still as Loki moved swiftly towards the strawberry blonde. "Thor! What the fuck!" Tony yelled as the god held him in place. The other avengers also moved into the living room weapons drawn and aimed on the god of mischief.

"Do not move." Loki spoke again as Pepper opened her eyes, sucking in a sharp breath. Her fingers twitching as she was about to raise her hand. "I know it is instinct to grip at the pain but you mustn't. I know your lungs feel as though they are on fire and it pains you to breath, but trust me your lungs are undamaged. The blade in your side is coated in a Chitauri venom." He explained.

Thor loosened his grip on Iron man but not enough to let the squirming man free. "Trust me, he knows what he is doing." The blonde god spoke, letting go as Tony stopped struggling. "I believe he is willing to help her."


	11. Chapter 11

Loki lowered himself slowly to kneel over Pepper, careful to not let even the material of his clothing touch her. If only she hadn't been behind him,if she had just run instead of trying to help. If only he had taken the damned dagger himself.

If only the blade hadn't been coated in venom, but of course it was, after all that would have proved the easiest and quickest way to incapacitate him long enough to apprehend him alive. They did want him alive after all.

This wasn't good, as far as he could remember the venom stayed in the victim's system for hours, perhaps even over a day. There wasn't exactly any light on the barren rock in which he was found by the Chitauri, which had made it near impossible to tell time. But he only had his own experience to go off and the Lady Pepper was mortal, and injuries tended to heal a lot slower with mortals.

"Lady Pepper, please do not move." Loki winced as the strawberry blonde tried to sit up. Only managing to lift her head about an inch before letting out a pained whimper, dropping her head back down as she breathed hard. As tears welled in her turquoise eyes.

"Please, you must try to calm yourself, just lay still and focus on breathing." He spoke as softly as he could. As the venom seemed to make every sense more sensitive, he recalled how even the sound of ones own breath sounded like a howling banshee.

"Okay I'm..." He started as he reached for the hilt of the blade when Pepper let out a pained cry. Causing every one in the room to flinch. She whimpered as the sound caused her head to pound. Every inch of her being hurt, from the burning in her chest every time she inhaled to her over sensitive ears and eyes.

She couldn't stop the agonised groan that left her lips as the tears spilled from her eyes, feeling like boiling water trailing down the sides of her face. Trying to focus on the dark-haired gods face as he spoke soothingly to her.

Loki cursed himself for being so careless, having accidentally bumped the woman's blouse , causing it to shift and cause her pain with his left hand as he repositioned himself to remove the dagger. Something he regretted having to do as he knew first hand the immense pain it would cause.

He was about to mutter an apology when a shift to his left caught his attention, pulling up a shield just in time to stop the arrow targeting his left temple. The clattering sound the arrow made when it hit the floor causing Pepper to wince.

Everyone in the room turned to look at the archer, well every one except the injured woman who lay still with her eyes clenched shut. "I thought he hurt her." Clint defended "like the rest of you weren't about to try kill him yourselves." He had seen the way Tony's right hand pulsar had started powering up, and Natasha's trigger finger twitch he had just had the quicker reaction.

To say Thor looked unhappy at Barton's attempted head shot was an understatement. His fists clenched tight as his face practically turned red with anger, he was about to step towards the archer and snatch the offending weapon from his hands and pound it into dust with his hammer. Though he was more tempted to swing at the man himself, how could they not see his brother was trying to aid the woman.

When Loki's voice caught his attention and he turned back to the younger god as Loki hissed lowly "You are wasting what little power I can still reach and if you do not cease your imprudence I may have to wast more in ending your worthless existence." He glared at the archer a few moments more before turning back to Pepper.

He momentarily closed his eyes trying to calm himself a little, could they not see just how serious this situation was. He was becoming stressed and aggravated which wasn't helping with the fact he needed full concentration to remove the toxin from her body. Something he had only performed once on himself, which had proved hard enough, and considering the fact that performing enchantments and spells on oneself is increasingly easier than performing them on others.

He was going to need all the calm and concentration he could get.

"Lady Pepper." He breathed regaining the woman's attention. "I am going to remove the blade. I will not lie to you, it will not be pleasant, it will most likely be the most intense pain you have ever felt in your life."

He gave her an apologetic look as he continued "Thought believe it or not it is quite pleasant compared to a blade slicing into your skin whilst the venom is in your body." Loki gave an involuntary shiver as he recalled the excruciating pain as the Chitauri tore into his skin. "If you feel yourself slipping into unconsciousness, do not fight it. Trust me you'll be doing yourself a grand kindness."

"Ready?" He asked watching as she closed her eyes in preparation.

Loki slowly and gently wrapped his fingers attempting to jostle the blade as little as possible, though even that was enough to produce a muffled cry from her. He had to admit the woman was strong, he had not expected her to hide the pain as well as she was though that was about to change.

He would rather have attempted to numb the pain somewhat, but given the circumstances he would not have enough magic left to cleanse the venom from her if he did. Better to remove the blade fast then drag it out, so with one swift move he drew the dagger from her side, tossing it across the floor. Clenching his eyes shut as he tried to block out the ear-splitting scream of agony that left Pepper's throat.

"Pepper!" Tony yelled as he ran towards his suffering girlfriend, but Thor grabbed him before he could get more than three steps.

Thor shook his head, urging Tony to remain at a distance. "Healing has never been my brothers strong suit. He will need all the concentration he can to help her."

Thor hadn't let him go yet and Tony figured to big guy somehow knew he was still willing to charge over there and be with her. How was he supposed to just stand back and watch as she lay there bleed all over his floor. What the hell was taking Loki so long to magic her better or what ever it was he was supposedly going to do.

And what if Thor was wrong, what if his crazy brother planned to do her more harm. For all they knew he brought the damn aliens into the tower and this was just one big trick or plan he had been plotting while he was locked up. Tony glanced to his right, somewhat relieved by the fact Bruce was at the ready with his medical bag should he be needed.

Loki had hoped she would have pass out when he pulled the blade out, unfortunately she was still conscious, panting heavily and whimpering loudly as she tried to cope with the pain as he lifted the bottom of her shirt away from the wound. The gash left by the dagger was surrounded by a large dark bruise the edges of the cut itself, we'll what could be seen of it through the blood was almost back. Small branches if black stretching out from it in some places like cracked glass.

Did his wounds look like that as well? the Chitauri lived in darkness so he had never really got a good look at the damage. He hoped this worked he had only done this once before, he generally like to practise till he was confident before testing spells on others. He held his hand hovering just inches from her skin, focusing on the spell he needed as his magic sparked to life encompassing his palm and her wound.

Was it getting hotter in here or was it just him, Loki wiped at his sweat drenched face with his left hand, not daring to let it drip onto the strawberry blonde beneath him. No he knew the pain it would bring, even cool liquid felt like acid being dropped onto your skin while under the effects of the venom. He flicked his hand to the side and away from Pepper before resting it on the floor to help support him once more.

His head pounded and his breathing became laboured as he once again wiped the sweat from his face, he was using to much of the magic he had left. But he was almost done, he couldn't stop now. Pepper had finally passed out and for that he was relieved, turns out his magic wasn't as kind on her as it was with him. He hadn't expected extracting the venom to cause as much discomfort as it did.

"Uh... Should he be sweating like that?" Clint whispered quietly towards the bulky Blonde as he watched.

"He doesn't look well." Steve agreed.

"He still wears the magic suppressors around his wrists, they were designed to stop him accessing his powers. It seems they are not strong enough to block it all. That is how he got back here in the first place. Though what access he has is limit greatly."

"Magic is energy after all, one can only push it so far before they end up weak and exhausted. And Loki has always been one for pushing limits."He explained in a hushed voice.

With one final grunt Loki lifted his shaking hand from Pepper, a dark liquid snaking its way out of the wound in Peppers side, following the gods hand as he drew it further from the wound. Finally the last of the dark substance trailed out of her, the long snake-like form curled in on itself forming a ball about the size of a plumb.

One flick of the hand and the ball was flung across the room landing on the floor with a splat. He went to stand and inform Thor and his friend he was done but his knees buckled before he made it to his feet, only just managing stopping himself from landing on Pepper. Rather than try again he simply sat back pushing himself back to put a bit of space between them as Bruce rushed forward to tend to Peppers wound.

"Brother are you well." Thor fussed as he crouched beside Loki grabbing his shoulder as he looked him over. Loki just shrugged him off with a grunt, his head spun and he was exhausted he didn't have the energy to deal with Thor's annoying concern.

Tony was at Peppers side in a blink already managing to shed most of his armour, he kicked off the last of it as he knelt beside her, laying several kisses on her forehead before turning to Bruce. "How is she? Will she be okay?"

"She'll be fine, just needs a couple of stitches." Bruce said as he got Tony to help move her to the infirmary. Natasha, Clint and Steve argued quietly by the wall a few moments before Nat and Clint left the room. Steve walked over to the gods with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry buddy, but Loki needs to go back in the cell."


	12. Chapter 12

Loki could care less that he was being lead back to his cell, he was completely drained thanks to the cursed suppressors. He had used too much of what little magic he could still call forth, and he was exhausted.

Had he been five again he'd have flopped to the floor and refused to budge less his brother carry him, though as it was his pride refused to show any weakness so he had insisted on walking himself. Slapping Thor's hand away when he offered to assist him to his feet and growling harshly as he tried to place his hand on Loki's shoulder to help guide him to the elevator.

Loki rolled his eyes as the good captain followed the gods into the lift, the three standing in uncomfortable silence as they passed each floor. He didn't know which was more annoying the way Rogers was attempting to avoid looking his way without being obvious, and failing miserably, or Thor's eyes which constantly drifted to him only to dart elsewhere every time he glanced the thunderer's way.

There was a reason he didn't spend much time studying healing arts, sure he had sought out spells when he was younger to help mend his own wounds. But healing others just wasn't really his forte, it always proved to be four times as difficult and used twice as much energy. No, illusions and deception had always come more naturally along with the water element, which was a little ironic considering he had never been fond of water.

There was a ping announcing their arrival to the requested floor as the doors slid open, Steve walked over to the code panel by the door to the cell, entering the code needed to open the door. Loki stepped in without being prompted, heading towards the cot in the corner, he was tired and wanted nothing more than a good sleep.

Unfortunately judging by the fact both Thor and Rogers lingered by the thick glass wall that was not to be.

"So um, I guess we should thank you for aiding Pepper." Steve spoke hesitantly.

"Aye, you've done a good thing today." Thor added. Moving to stand closer to the glass as he smiled hopefully at his younger brother.

"Did I?" Loki snorted raising one slender brow in amusement. "For all you know, I could have invited those Chitauri here myself."

"And then go through all that effort to help Pepper, doesn't that seem a little contradictory." Steve replied tilting his head.

"Does it?" Loki chuckled, watching as the two blondes faces scrunched in confusion. Sure he could have just admitted truth from the start, told them that he had help the lady because he was admittedly rather fond of her friendship, that and he did feel guilt. After all the Chitauri were most likely there for him and he had done a rather miserable job at protecting her. But this was by far, more entertaining.

"Perhaps it was all a ploy to gain your trust, perhaps I care somewhat for the woman's life or perhaps I concocted this entire thing simply for my own amusement. It wold not be the first time I've created chaos to alleviate my boredom." He shrugged.

"Must you always be so difficult, brother?" Thor asked. Bright blue eyes searching the younger's for answers. "Can you not give a simple answer for once."

"Now where's the fun in that." Loki gave an eye roll, he was starting to tire of his current company, he needed rest. So he put on a wicked grin "Here is a little something to ponder. As is obvious I still have access to my magic, it's how I got back here after all, and how I got to the upper floors of this tower to help the Lady Pepper. Stark's cell does very little to hold me, so why am I still here? Why did I not leave?"

He lay back on the bed and made himself comfortable. "Now leave, I wish to rest." He waved them off before rolling to turn away from the other two in the room.

"Come friend." He heard Thor speaking quietly. "Loki needs rest, worry not he has not the power to escape at this current time."

_Let them think what they want_. Loki though as the two blonde men left via the lift. When has anyone ever cared what reasons he had behind his actions, they much preferred to believe what they wished.

* * *

Tony paced the room typing away on his Stark phone. "She's fine Tony." Bruce said for the fifth time since getting the strawberry blonde into the infirmary. He had stitched her wound and bandaged it, now they simply waited for her to wake.

"Calm down, Tony, before you end up bringing about another anxiety attack." Bruce spoke moving the genius to sit in the chair by Peppers bed.

"I want him out of my tower." Tony declared. "I don't care if he helped Pepper, I want him out."

"Tony..." Just as Bruce was about to speak again there was a knock at the door which opened to reveal Steve.

"There is a discussion going on in the conference room you may want to join." He informed them.

Tony had built a conference room on the floor below the pent house after most of the other avengers moved in, taking the three top most levels of the tower as their living quarters. Though most of the time they just held meeting in the main living room as that was usually where majority of them were at any given time. Unless they were on mission of course, as they all still did solo work now and then.

Especially Clint and Natasha who were still sent on frequent SHIELD missions. They did use the conference room on occasion though. Like now, no one really wanted to gather in the living room, not with dead Chitauri littering the room. They'd have to figure out what to do about that.

Bruce nodded to the captain turning back to Tony as Steve left for the conference room. "You coming?" He asked.

"I'll join in from here." Tony announced pulling up a link to the conference room. "I'd better stay I case Pepper wakes."

* * *

"And why not? He is dangerous and Stark's cell is obviously ill equip to hold him." Barton growled in frustration. They had been arguing what to do with Loki ever since Thor and Steve came back up from the containment cell and over heard the two SHIELD agents discussing whether to fill Director Fury in on everything.

"I resent that." Stark voiced over the pale blue screen linking the two rooms. "My cell is perfectly equip to hold Thor's emo brother. It's not my fault the Alldady screwed up his magic blockers." He huffed.

"He will not be leaving the cell any time soon." Thor voiced.

"Says you." Clint grumbled.

"For all we know this whole thing could be a ploy, he may have more magic than he is letting on." Natasha spoke up from where she stood against the wall to Clint's left.

Steve stepped forward, "The footage from the attack shows that the Chitauri entered with Pepper. Loki wasn't the one that let them in."

"Just because Loki didn't lead them in himself doesn't mean they weren't with him. Who knows maybe he was the one who disguised them so that Pepper would let them in." Clint countered.

"I doubt my brother did all this just for some plan. At least not helping Tony's lady, not unless there were something in it for him." Thor responded.

"Unless there was something in it for him. Um hello, he is obviously trying to gain some trust!" Clint shot back.

"Which hasn't worked by the way." Tony added.

"Nay, my brother is not stupid. He'd know such an act would gain him little trust, he would not waste so much energy on a plan that's gains him so little. Even if Lady Pepper's being hurt was not part of said plan he would not go so far out of his way to aid her. Not, unless he generally felt some form of emotional attachment to her or the reward for doing so was of worth to him."

Thor continued before any one could interrupt. "When Loki was a small boy he always seemed cold to others, he was fine with the rest of our family and the servants and hand maids who had been close to us since we were babes. But he seemed to care little for others, when he was around four or five I fell from a tree and hurt my arm, Loki was already practically in tears when he took of to find help."

"A month or two later, we were playing with some other kids in one of the court yards and one of the boys who had joined us broke his leg, and while most of the kids were trying to help him Loki just watched a few moments before walking away. We had assumed he went for help, though when he did not return a few minutes later one of the others ran to fetch a healer. I found Loki in gardens with mother, I asked why he left and why he didn't get an adult for help, he replied the game had stopped and he grew bored."

"Point being." Tony interrupted, gaining warning looks from both Bruce and Steve.

"Mother grew concerned and started watching the way he interacted with others more closely. She voiced her concern to the head healer and they noticed he seemed detached and showed little empathy towards those he had no emotional attachment to."

"_My point_ man of iron." Thor said "Is that even thought through mothers efforts he gained a better understanding and showed a lot more empathy. He would not put that much effort in aiding some one unless there was great gain or he generally cared for their well being."

"Oh brilliant, so not only is Rock of ages head full of cats, he's a full blown psychopath." Tony griped.

"Perhaps a sociopath." Romanoff shrugged.

A large clap of thunder sounded overhead as Thor practically roared in anger. "My brother is not an anything o path! Up until recently he was one of the kindest people I knew, and you will watch how you speak of him!"

Steve moved between the angered god and the screen and agents. "Calm down all of you. We seem to have gotten off topic." He pointed out.

"Okay back to the point." Clint folded his arms over his chest as he straitened up. "Everyone but muscles here," he thumbed at Thor "is in favour of calling the Director and getting Loki the hell out of Starks tower. So in ruling of the majority, time to give Fury a call."

"Hold on." Bruce raised his hand. "I haven exactly voiced my vote in favour of SHIELD."

"Majority still holds, and what the hell!" Tony interjected "You're supposed to be on our side."

"This isn't about sides." Banner sighed.

"It matters not. There is no point informing your SHIELD as I'm taking my brother back to Asgard tomorrow, once he has had rest." Thor stated before stalking from the room.

"I guess that's settled, then." Steve blinked.

* * *

**I don't really know where that little story of when Loki was young came from. But the idea behind it was that perhaps the reason the Jotnar are seen as somewhat heartless to others is because they have little understanding and compassion of those other than their own. Therefore little Loki viewed things differently to the other Asgardians, and needed a little more help understanding**.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is kind of the last chapter though there is still an epilogue to come. So don't fret any of you who may still wonder about the water Loki was in chanting cause you'll find out next chapter.**

* * *

Pepper let out a slight groan as she woke, blinking a few times as her eyes adjusted to the morning light that bathed to room. Slowly gathering her senses as she looked about the room, the infirmary? Why was she in the infirmary? She gasped as she shot up into a seated position as yesterday's events replayed in her mind.

The Chitauri were they dead? Where was Loki? She sucked in a sharp breath, clutching at the wound in her side. Okay, sudden movements, not good.

"Pep?" Tony rushed back into the room from the ensuite. "Typical, I stay up all night and the one moment I decide to relieve myself is the moment you wake up." He groaned as he ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

"I could lay back and try for a do over if you'd like." Pepper smiled back, noticing the many bottles littering the floor around the chair Tony had obviously been seated all night.

"Just give me a couple of minutes to freshen up a bit." He joked as he rearranged the pillows and helped her sit back against then. "You could open your eyes to find me standing shitless, just pants, a doctors coat and a stethoscope. Better still, forget the pants." He waggled his brows.

"Tony!" She blushed "A little early for those kind of thoughts, just how much did you drink last night."

"Honestly, not as much as I would have had Bruce and Rogers not took turn standing guard over the liquor cabinet all night." Tony sighed. "Seriously though never do that again. I almost had an aneurism when I saw you laying there bleeding with Loki ominously looming over you."

"Ominously?" Pepper questioned.

"Okay, okay, apparently the guy was trying to help. But come on its Loki everything about him is ominous, not to mention my tower requires reconstruction every time he's here, every time!" Tony exclaimed.

"And you little missy!" he pointed accusingly. "Why didn't you run like he told you? What were you thinking?"

"It's a good thing I didn't. If that Chitauri thing I hit with the frypan had managed to get Loki with that blade we would have both been dead. I don't think those things came here for a friendly catch up." She defended. "But it's good to know you were worried for me, you didn't have another anxiety attack do you? We were doing so good."

Tony huffed at this. "Nope, no attack. Though Bruce was convinced I'd work my self into one, you have no idea how frustrating it is being told to try and calm down when your girlfriend had just been attacked by aliens." He gave a nervous chuckle. "Seriously, I'm just glad you're okay. I don't know what I'd do if you'd died."

Pepper couldn't help the smile as she heard Tony speak. "Well then it's a good thing I'm damn hard to get rid of." She grinned.

"Yeah, especially when you want me to do paperwork." Tony joked, perhaps he should get Jarvis to amp up security and maybe get Happy to keep a closer eye on her at work. She had a few to many close calls lately.

Happy had insisted on returning to work the moment he was released from the hospital, after the explosion. Both he and Pepper had insisted he take some time off, but the very next day there he was back at work. Tony had promised himself to try to take the guy a little more seriously, rather than just waving it off as he had. Some of it anyway, this was Happy after all.

"How's Loki?" Pepper asked.

"Going back to Asgard later today. Good riddance if you ask me, don't get me wrong I'm grateful that he helped you and all, but I hope to never see him again." Tony answered.

"Oh..." She should have seen this coming, of course he would be taken back now that Thor returned. She hoped to see him before they left. She could tell Tony didn't really want to talk about Loki right now so she changed the topic.

"So how was Africa?"

Tony plopped back in his seat, arms waving animatedly as he spoke. "Horrible, absolutely horrible. It was hot, sticky and full of bugs, seriously I've never seen so many in my life and of course they all decided to hang around me! And Bruce didn't get bit once, not even once! I mean come on how unfair is that!"

Pepper smiled as she continued to listen to Tony rant about the trip.

* * *

"We leave for Asgard this evening." Thor stated as he sat opposite Loki's cell. Loki simply turned to the next page of his book, he had seen this coming though he still didn't like the idea of going back. Though it was probably for the best. Let the Chitauri bother Asgard for awhile at least then Pepper would be safe.

"I'm sure our father will put into consideration your deeds here. I've no doubt he will use it to shorten you sentence." Thor spoke.

"Your father, Thor, not ours." Loki snapped. "And what sentence shall he shorten. In case you've failed to realise I've not been sentenced, I haven't even had a trial. Why would the Allfather waste his time on his monster when he can just lock it away under the palace and out of sight."

"You are not a monster, Loki." Thor frowned. "Why must you insist such things?"

"And they call me a lair." Loki scoffed.

"Enough! I do not wish to argue." He pleaded, standing up and stepping closer to the clear wall that separated them. "Fath- The Allfather has not just locked you away and forgotten you, Loki. An entire year, we thought you dead an entire year. We have no knowledge on what happen to you, where you where or even how you came about the Chitauri."

Thor's blue eyes shone sadly as he continued. "When the two of us fought on the Bifrost you told me you never wanted the throne, then you pop up again a year later with some unknown army demanding Midgard for your own. You were not yourself."

Loki tossed his book to the side at this turning to face his brother as he snarled. "Oh and you think you know who I-"

"Father was ready to sentence you there and then as you were brought before him." Thor spoke cutting Loki's words short. "Despite mothers pleading. I argued you case, that it would not be a fair trial without all the facts. Your trial's been postponed till we have more information, all time spent in the prison until the trail has been set, counts toward your sentence. Do you remember none of this."

"Apparently not." Loki whispered quietly in thought.

"Brother?" Thor queried, watching with concern as his brother stared at his feet.

"Nothing." Loki shook his head, getting up and heading to the bathroom. "Well I can't have you dragging me back to your golden palace, smelling of sweat and exhaustion."

* * *

The time for him to return to Asgard was drawing nearer, Loki sat on the bed watching his two jailers. After he'd finished showering he had returned to the bed to discover the solider had rejoined his brother outside the cell, they had stayed there quietly talking to one another up until half an hour ago when Thor had left to get preparations ready to leave.

Stark and the Widow had relieved to soldier of his duty, watching over the prisoner. Loki didn't miss the way the red-haired woman's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, it was only small but there all the same. Thought he doubted it was his presence that caused the twitch, Loki hid his smile as he wondered how much longer the woman could keep her composure before striking the brown-haired man seated beside her, who had been tapping his foot nonstop since taking his seat half an hour earlier.

As much as he liked sitting here watching the two sitting in awkwardly dead silence, he had other things to do. Luckily he had regained a little of his magic, not enough to teleport but enough for what he needed.

Pepper was reading one of her magazines when Loki silently appeared in her room. "And how fares the Lady?" he spoke startling the female.

"Oh god! Are you trying to give me a heart attack." She gasped hand on her chest from the shock. "You really have to stop doing that to people." She shook her head as the god grinned madly. "You can't be here, the others will have a fit when they realise you're not in your cell."

"Ah, but I am." Loki informed "This is but a projection." He motioned to himself. "Though you have yet to answer my question, you are well I hope."

Pepper smiled closing the magazine on her lap. "A little sore and tired but otherwise I'm good. Thank you. For drawing out the poison."

"Do not thank me. You would not have had it in your system had I not unobstructed the daggers path." He admitted regretfully.

Pepper let out a sigh "And you think I'd still be alive now if you had taken the dagger." She reasoned.

Loki averted his eyes. She had a point, even if the creatures had managed to capture him they would not have left her alive. He was just great full that it was only a small number of Chitauri.

"I'll be leaving back to Asgard shortly." He admitted. "You were right though... About my being killed, well sentenced to death anyway. There are other things still that may yet kill me, but Thor will not let me be executed. For some foolish reason he still cares for me."

"Of course he still cares for you, you're brothers even if you are to stubborn to admitted it. He loves you." Pep tossed her magazine at the god, flying straight through his chest before falling to the floor. Dang she had forgotten he wasn't physically in the room.

He could be so frustrating at times, she knew he still cared for Thor and anyone could see how much Thor cared for his brother. Why couldn't Loki just stop pretending, couldn't he see was the one acting the fool.

"Come on, honestly if it had been Thor who lost it and attacked two realms-" Pepper started before being interrupted.

"He did attack one." Loki stated.

"That's not the point. If all of this had been Thor and not you would you hate him?" She asked.

"Don't get all logical on me." Loki snorted. Of course he wouldn't, as much as he wanted to hate Thor, he just couldn't. He couldn't see Thor and his mother as anything but family, though he was still felt betrayed by them especially his mother, the one person he had been sure would never lie to him. Thought he couldn't say the same for Odin.

Just then Loki shimmered, the image flickering for a moment. "Loki? Pepper frowned. "I'm fine, I believe it's time to return to Asgard." Loki said explaining further as Pep continued to look in confusion. "I'm projecting my image, it is not easy spreading ones consciousness over two forms at once. Especially with so little magic. So while I'm still vaguely aware of my surroundings in the cell most of my conscious focus is in this illusion."

"I believe Thor just yanked me to my feet, most likely thinking I'm ignoring them and refusing to cooperate." He smirked at the thought of the avengers thinking he was being stubborn just to spite them. "Thought that means I do not have long before he realises what I'm really doing."

"Oh, well thanks again for saving me. And I'm really glad I got to meet you, you're not as horrible as your last visit to New York made you out to be." Pepper smiled. "And feel free to come visit once your out of prison."

"considering I'm actually released during your lifetime." Loki mumbled to himself. "I shall certainly try, perhaps I may even be able to talk mother into projecting me here to visit every so often." He said, before giving a slight bow. "I must take my leave, it was a pleasure to have met you Lady Pepper, and my apologise for ruining your night when I first arrived."

And with that he was gone.

* * *

"Loki?" Thor whispered as his brother came back to himself, the two of then stood just outside the lift, Thor standing in front gaze focused on Loki. "Are you done?" he asked with a knowing look.

He had thought Loki was being uncooperative at first when he all but dragged his brother out of his cell and into the lift, sure the younger had walked himself but the god of thunder had to lead him by the arm. It wasn't till they were nearing the top floor that he realised his brother's lack of response was due to the fact his consciousness was elsewhere, saying his goodbyes to Pepper undoubtedly.

The other avengers stood outside on the balcony waiting for the gods to catch up. "Would I be here otherwise." Loki replied.

Thor nodded but otherwise didn't move. "If anyone should be stalling it Is I." Loki rolled his eyes, giving Thor a friendly nudge to get him moving. After all his friends looked as though they were getting a little impatient.

The two of them walked out onto the balcony standing by the end farthest from the tower the others staying by the large glass doors. "Farewell my friends." Thor bowed his head in respect to his fellow avengers.

"See ya, point break." Tony waved "Though I have to say I'm kinda hoping not see you again, Smoke and mirrors." The other mortals all openly groaned at Tony's latest nick name.

"Worry not, Stark you shall be at the top of my list of people to visit once I'm out." Loki gave a sly grin.

"Lord spare me." Tony groaned throwing his hands and face towards the sky.

The other avengers said there quick goodbyes as Thor stepped closer to his brother, giving one last nod to his friends before looking to the skies and calling for the gate-keeper. The two of them being transported back to Asgard by the blindingly bright beam of the Bifrost. Leaving the avengers standing alone on the balcony.


	14. Epilogue

**And now we're done, for now. And while I do have some plans for a sequel it most likely won't be any time to soon, as I like to get at least half way through writing up chapters to try to ensure more regular updating.**

* * *

Tony watched the scenery zip by as he made his way back to the tower, he had just returned from a quick mission and was just about to head home when Jarvis had announced that a car was waiting the next street over. Not that he needed a car he would get back a lot faster in his suit, but Jarvis had been persistent even going so far as to cut all power to his armoured suit.

That was one of the things he missed now that he didn't have his arc reactor, when he had his reactor in his chest he was able to use it as a back up power source even if only for a few minutes. That and being able to walk around a night without stubbing his toes every two minutes, that was one of the biggest pluses about having your own personal nightlight in your chest. Thought there was major pluses to not having it, like not having shards of metal trying to tear through your heart.

So here he was sitting in the back seat, with instructions to get dressed in Formal yet comfortable clothes and meet in the penthouse living room at seven.

* * *

Pepper finished up the last of the paper work for the day, checking her watch to make sure she still had time to prepare for the meeting she had scheduled for six. Glad to find she still had almost an hour left, she stepped out of her office.

"Kelly, have you finished with the notes I gave you to copy?" She asked her assistant.

"All copied and ready, miss Potts. I've filed them away for when they are needed." The blonde replied, giving a quick thumb in the direction of the filing cabinet in the corner.

"I need them now, the meeting starts shortly and I'd like to go over them one last time." Pepper informed.

"But the meetings been rescheduled?" Kelly typed a few things into the computer bringing up the day's schedule.

"What?" She asked, when had that happened and more importantly why was she not informed.

"I'm sorry, I though you were the one who rescheduled." The blonde explained. "According to your schedule your evenings been cleared."

Pepper was about to respond when her phone beeped signalling a new message. 'Heya, Pep, hear you have the evening off. So how about you shower up and meet me in the penthouse living room at seven, dress code comfy formal. Oh and no stilettos, wear something that won't aerate the lawn. Tony.'

"Apparently my evenings just been booked again." Pepper smiled. "You know what, I don't have anything else I need you to do, so why don't you take the evening off as well."

Forty minutes later Pepper stood in the living room dressed in a long black strapless gown with turquoise rhinestone embellishments, simple black and turquoise strappy shoes with short heels, a plain silver necklace with her hair out. She waited anxiously, brushing a stray hair behind her ear. Okay it was seven, what now.

Just then the elevator dinged and Tony stepped out, dressed in his favourite Armani suit jacket, a deep burgundy dress shirt and black jeans. He gave a whistle as he exited the lift. "Damn do you look hot!" He grinned as he walked over to her.

"If you would be so kind as to escort the lady to the elevator." Jarvis's voice sounded from above.

"Come on." Tony said as he gently elbowing her in the side before moving forward. Pepper raised a brow. "Joking Pep." He smirked as he held his arm out for her, waiting till she latched on before continuing into the lift.

Tony stood quietly for once as the lift took them to the rooftop, he wasn't sure what Pepper had planned but since Loki screwed up there last romantic evening together he wasn't about to stuff this one up for her.

Once they reached the rooftop the doors opened to reveal a gorgeous rooftop garden Located on the eastern side. A large circular lawn lay in the centre surrounded by lavender and small yellow flowers a hedge framing it, corners cut into it the hedge to give the outside a squared look, a path lead to the two-step stairs leading to the lawn.

The back right corner housed a Japanese maple tree nestled amongst the hedge and a small pond sat in the far left corner, water trickling down layered rocks to creat soothing sounds. In the centre of the lawn sat a small outdoor table and chairs, several candles scattered the middle of the tabletop, two wine glass sat filled and waiting. A trail of petals leading to the table as music began playing quietly over the speakers.

How the hell did a rooftop garden get set up on top his tower with out him knowing. He was just about to say something when Pepper let out a surprised gasp. "Oh my, Tony it's gorgeous. H-how did... there was nothing here yesterday, you did this all today." She astounded. Wrapping her arms around the billionaire genius and showing her appreciation with a kiss.

"Why don't we take a seat." Tony smiled trying to hide his confusion, it wasn't Pep who set this up? Then who? He'd have to remember to thank Jarvis latter on. The two followed the petal path over to the table.

Pepper couldn't stop smiling, Tony was great at spontaneous surprises though half the time those surprises are not the good kind. She had thought the setup in the penthouse, which was interrupted by a certain dark-haired god was romantic, but this. Under the stars, with a gentle breeze and the smell of lavender and flowers.

The light of the candles glistening off of a red bow caught her eye as they neared the table, she walked over to it turning the card attached to the black box and reading the words 'Open me.'

She looked to Tony before carefully opening the lid, both of them gasping in surprise as several small balls of light shot out, dancing around above them as they spread around the garden, at different heights and size. Once they slowed their movements both Tony and Pepper moved to get a closer look at the mystery lights that spread a warm glow over the garden setting.

"What the hell?" Tony marvelled as he looked closer at the objects, Pepper stepping closer to the transparent balls of light gently touching one with her finger.

"It's water." She spoke in amazement as the fluid shifted and rippled at her touch, as they continued to dance slowly around the garden.

"No way, That's not possible." Tony said as he closed his hand around one of the orbs, seeping through his fingers to reform its shape and float after it's friends. "Okay, fess up time, this.." Tony gestured to the setup around him. "Not my doing. Though I really wish it was." He finished giving his best I'm so adorable, don't be disappointed it wasn't my idea look.

"Loki." Pepper breather as she continued to admire the lights, she remembered him mention them once, apparently they were a natural occurrence in some areas of Asgard. But how? Why would he..? Then again Jarvis and the god had seemed to be up to something, there had been times when she had tried to check in on Loki only to have Jarvis inform her he was updating systems and that video would be up again once he was done, even Dum-E had been sneaking around.

And if she remembered correctly he had interrupted her and Tony's night perhaps this was his making up for it. Tony coughed to regain her attention as he stood hold one of the seats out as Dum-E made his way to the table with a large lidded silver platter. He would have to look into this lights, but that could wait until morning, right now his attention belonged to the gorgeous strawberry blonde in front of him.

After a delightful three course meal the two found themselves dancing on the lawn. "Let's do a spin." Tony grinned "Ready Pep, spin and dip."

"Last time you dipped me I ended up on the floor." Pepper reminded him with a giggle.

"Point taken." He laughed. "Thought in my defence, I was drunk."

"We really need to do this more often." She smiled, gazing into warm chocolate eyes.

"We so do." Tony whispered back, pulling her against him as his lips caught hers in a compassionate kiss. They stayed like that in each others arms awhile longer till Tony felt Pepper shiver.

"Hey, why don't we move this inside." Tony suggested, it was nearing ten after all and the breeze had more of a chill to it now. Pepper nodded in agreement, giving Tony another quick peck on the lips before being lead back to the lift.

The water lights which still danced slowly, continued to float about for a minute or two after the elevator doors shut before falling to the ground like glowing drops of rain, the light fading as the drops soaked into the earth.


End file.
